This is my life (HOLD)
by RomanisHOMEBalorisBAE
Summary: This is the story all about how my life got flipped and turned upside down! I like you to take a minute to sit right there ill tell you all about how I became a main roster WWE superstar! This story is my journey of making it to the top! there is love, tears, drama, and fun! Ill tell you about my current life while throwing some past in there too! I hope you ready. Rated M for Smut
1. Debut

**A/N: So here is the thing this idea kept coming in my mind and it would not go away so I started typing and well I ended up with about thirteen pages! So I am going to give this a shot I really hope you do too! So please let me know what you think!**

I stood in gorilla bouncing from foot to foot my blood was pumping I felt the sweat dripping down my forehead and the nerves were kicked into high gear but this was it my moment. It was my time to shine in the big leagues I have waited for this moment since I was little girl I was about to make my debut on Monday night raw in front of the Brooklyn crowd. I was about to carry on my father's legacy. Lord please don't let me fall flat on my face.

Raw's 25th anniversary had just kicked off with Shane and Stephanie standing in the ring addressing the WWE universe they received mixed reactions this wasn't helping my nerves at all I dropped my head and said a silent prayer before putting my focus back on the screen in front of me

" **And without this man there would be no 25** **th** **anniversary, there be no us and there be no WWE so please welcome our father and CEO of the WWE Vince McMahon" Stephanie said into the mic.**

 _You got no chance_ played through the arena and I couldn't help but nod my head and sing the lyrics as I watched Vince strut to the ring I clasped my hands together trying to calm down as it was getting closer and closer to my time to go in front of the crowd.

I felt a hand go to the back of my thigh giving it a light squeeze I turned and locked eyes with Colby who winked at me before removing his hand and put his attention back to the screen.

Then it happened the sound of glass breaking filled the arena and the sold crowd was on their feet and the loudest pop you ever heard as Stone Cold made his way to the ring and I won't lie I fan girled right along with them

" **It's Stone Cold Steve Austin" Michael yelled into the headset**

" **Oh, it's about to get good" Booker said rubbing his hands together**

" **As J.R would say business is about to pick up" Corey told them**

Stone Cold was standing in the ring as Vince babbled on before throwing Shane to the wolf hitting him with a stunner before celebrating with Vince before he hit him with one as well. Stephanie watched on with a horrified look on her face before climbing in the ring to check on her family she stood to her feet got in his face yelling at him before she slapped him hard across the face. He smiled at her before pointing to the top of the ramp.

 _ **I'm your dream girl, this is real love but you know what they say about me that girl is a problem… girl is a problem**_

The fans jumped up cheering loud and I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face along with the goosebumps all over my skin but I had to stay in character I walked down the ramp muttering under my breathe the whole time before climbing in the ring. I got in Stephanie's face as she was reeling with anger.

I took a step back before looking at Stone Cold with a smirk I threw two middle fingers up and hit her with stunner making her lay next to her family. I climbed the top rope threw two fists in the air before jumping down and grabbing a beer from Steve we hit them together causing beer to fly all over us before downing the rest he grabbed my wrist and held my hand in the air before giving me wink.

We walked up the ramp as the crowd cheered us on and walked through the curtain to be meet with a round of applause.

"Welcome to the main roster Ms. Austin" Brian said hugging me

"Thank you" I said

"Yeah Welcome" Colby said giving me a hug he looked around to make sure no one was looking before giving my ass a squeeze "We will celebrate tonight" he said into my ear before pulling away

"Ahhh" Sasha screamed jumping up and down "Shay that was so freaking awesome" she said giving me a hug

"It was so happy you're here now" Karl said hugging me followed by Luke

"That was pretty sick" Finn said with a bright smile before wrapping his arms around Sasha's waist

"It was huh" I said to them "Thank you guys but I need to shower so I will see you in a little bit" I told them before taking off down the hall

I was stopped by a few more people telling me congrats and good job I finally made it to the main hall way where I felt like I could breathe for the first time that night.

I finally jumped up and down with excitement I Shaylee Morgan Austin just made my official main roster debut this is the greatest night of my life. I was brought of my thoughts when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist

"I am so freaking proud of you" Leati's deep voice said in my ear

"Thanks, Le" I said pulling to the side and looking up at him "Was it really that good?" I asked before rubbing circles on the back of his hand

"Shay it was better than good it was amazing" he said turning me to face him "You just made your dad and best friend very proud" he said with wink

"Ok good" I said laughing before we linked arms and counited down the hall

"So I don't want to hear any ifs, ands, or buts about it you are coming out with us to celebrate" He said once we reached the locker room

"Le" I started to say but he wagged his finger at me

"No excuses your coming" he said opening the door

"Ok" I said in defeat

"Good now go shower you stink" he said smacking my ass and shoving me in the locker room

I walked over grabbed my shower bag and stepped into the shower ridding myself of my beer soaked clothes I let the hot water run over my body as my mind drifted off to how I got here tonight.

 **A/N: Please R &R and F&F **


	2. 98-10

_**1998**_

"And the crowd goes wild" I yelled standing on the top rope as my best friend laid in the middle of the ring prepared to take this frog splash

I jumped off the ropes bringing my knees to my chest before extending them and landing on top of Joe I grabbed his leg and hooked it before yelling out "1…2…3"

I jumped up and grabbed my dad's championship belt and climbing on the ropes holding it high and proud over my head before mocking the cheering of a crowd I turned and jumped off the ropes and strutted over to Joe as he still laid there I smirked at him pretending to have a microphone before leaning down and saying

"Austin 3:16 says I just whooped your"

"SHAYLEE" my dad's deep voice yelled causing me to jump back "Watch yourself miss" he said before turning back to Vince and Sika

"Sorry" I yelled out before hearing Leati laugh

"Shut up big head" I said sitting next to him

"Why do you always get to win?" he asked with a sad look

"Oh, Le don't worry you can win next time" I said throwing my arm over his shoulder

"Promise?" he asked holding his pinky finger up I smiled before grabbing it kissing his cheek and rolling out of the ring going towards my father

"You're a natural kid" Vince said to me

In that exact moment I was speechless and had a new-found determination in my heart and fire in my soul I knew in that moment that I would work for the WWE one day and I was going to bust my ass to do it

 _ **2004**_

I convinced my mom to pack up and move to Pensacola so me and Leati could spend are senior year together before we got thrown into the real world.

On the first day of school I grabbed a paper off the bullet board and made my why towards the gym I felt someone grab my bag and pull me back before feeling Leati's arm go around my shoulders

"Shay as your best friend I fully support you and anything you want to do but are you a hundred percent sure about this?' he asked grabbing the paper from my hand

"Yes Le I am" I said snatching the paper back

"Ok" he said once we reached the gym I just want you to keep in mind this school is a lot different than the one you went to in Texas" he told me

"You mean its sexist" I said with my eyebrows raised "Le don't worry I got this" I said giving him a hug "Wish me luck" I said pushing the door opened

"You don't need it pretty girl" he said smiling "I'll see you tonight" he added before leaving

I walked into the gym and got strange looks from the boys in there I put my bag down and pulled out my wrestling boots before going towards the bleachers and sitting down

"Are you lost?" one kid asked I just ignored him and laced my boots

"You do realize this is wrestling try outs" another kid says before looking at his friends

"Yeah cheerleader tryouts are down the hall" he said I rolled my eyes and stood up and started to stretch before the coach walked in.

"Alright gentlemen I'm coach Mark" he said looking around the room until his eyes landed on me "What do you think you're doing?" he asked

"Trying out for the team" I told him with a proud look

"Yeah I don't think so there will not be a girl wrestling for me but I do have a water girl position available" he said which caused all the boys to laugh

I grabbed my stuff and ran to the parking lot and climbed in the car and let the tears fall

 _ **2010**_

I sat at my desk drumming my pen against the wood when I heard my phone ding I picked it up reading the text message from Leati I dialed his number and waited for him to pick

"Shay" he said into the phone I could tell he was extremely excited about something

"What is so important you need me to call you right away?" I asked

"I just got singed to the WWE" he said into the phone "Well their development FCW but still I am getting a shot" he said

"Wait what?" I asked shocked

"I know right isn't it exacting?" he asked

"Yeah" I said "Congrats, hey I need to get back to work I'll call you later" I said before slamming the phone down

It wasn't that I wasn't happy for him I'm over the moon happy but I have been trying for years to get a contract with them and keep getting shot down and then he gets one on his first try I sigh and turn back to work before hearing my phone ring again

"Hello" I mumbled into the phone

"Wow" my dad said "Don't be too excited you might kill me" he added laughing

"Sorry" I said with chuckle "What's up?" I asked

"Well I was in town and was seeing if you wanted to have dinner tonight" he said to me

"Yeah of course" I said to him "Meet you at our place?" I asked

"Yup see you tonight" he said before hanging up the phone

After work I drove to Paul's diner and walked in waving at Kathy who was behind the counter and going to the corner booth

"Hi Shay" Kathy said walking up "The usual" she asked

"Times two" I said smiling she nodded and walked off

About five minutes later my dad walked in and sat across from me

"I ordered already" I told him "So Stone Cold how are you?" I asked with a smile

"I'm good busy but good" he said looking at me "How's my baby girl?" he asked

"Good" I told him

"Look Shay let me just get to it I got a weird phone call from Joe said you were upset so talk to me" he said looking at me of course Joe called him I rolled my eyes and laid my head back before looking up with a few tears in my eyes

"it's just I been busting my ass for years to get the WWE to notice me and I constantly get told no or shut down then he walks in and gets handed a contract like its nothing it's not fair" I said "I know it's not his fault it just sucks" I added

"Well Ms. Pride have you ever thought of putting your real last name on the application" he said taking a bite of his burger

"Dad I love you and I love that I am the daughter of Stone Cold but this was the one thing I wanted to do on my own" I said honestly "I didn't want anyone thinking I got stuff handed to me because my last name Is Austin" I added

"Shaylee Morgan listen to me you truly are one of the most talented people I have ever seen you have more wrestling talent in that pinky then most people do in their whole bodies but babe even if you do get in without my name people are going to find out and still say those things anyway so you might as well just accept it now" he told me

"Now my Shaylee would go down there kick in the door and demanded her shot" he said smiling at me

"Your right" I said smiling at him "Thanks daddy I love you" I told him

"Love you too baby girl" he said as we finished eating dinner.

 **A/N: Here is update number two! Now like I said I typed away and have more to come but its currently 1:41 am and I have been up since 5am so I need to get some sleep! But please let me know!**


	3. Tryout

**A/N: Alright here is an update sorry it's just getting posted but it's my first day off in two weeks so I been running around trying to play catch up.**

 **A big thank you to all of you who are already checking this story out means a lot! So please R &R and F&F means the world to me.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything besides the story lines and the OC! Everything else is belongs to its rightful owners! And, this doesn't follow the WWE time line to tee I changed a few things to make it work with story!**

 **Espeon44: Sasha is with Finn!**

 **Skovko: I agree!**

 **Jessica619: Hey thank you for telling me to post this! And with Colby those questions will be answered soon! Yes, Stone Cold is the reason I fell in love with wrestling!**

 **KentuckyShieldFan: Good I am glad you liked it! Yes, a lot of my favorites too!**

 **AussieKayz: Thank you! I'm happy you like it!**

 **Amnbama: Thank you! I was back and forth on posting this story glad you liked it**

* * *

 _ **2012**_

So, I took my dad's advice I put Austin on the application and under known associates I jotted his name down in bold letters it got me a try out and then at the end I was told they were looking for something else so I guess my last name doesn't matter.

That was two years ago and I haven't tried again constantly being shot down has a way of making you feel like you won't ever make it. I know I sound like a sob story but it just really sucks but I guess I need to find a new dream.

I was sitting in my apartment staring out the window at the Florida waters when suddenly my front door busted open

"SHAYLEE" I heard my best friend yell I jumped up and looked at her

"Trin wants wrong?" I asked with a worried look.

"Nothing" she said with a big smile "I have a question for you though" she told me "Who is the best friend in the whole world?" she asked grabbing my hand

"You are" I said with my eyebrows raised

"That's right me" she said

"What's going on?" I asked

"So long story short Triple H is now going to be in charge of FCW but there renaming it NXT and he is looking for new talent that will put NXT on the map. So yours truly" she said pointing a finger at herself "Got you a try out" she said jumping up and down

I pulled my hands away and went to sit on the couch I dropped my head while picking at my pant leg Trinity came and sat next to me before wrapping her arms around me.

"Shay what's wrong? I thought you be exited" she asked

"I want to be but I'm scared I have been shot down so many times I don't want it to happen again I don't think I could handle it" I told her

"I understand but Paul he is different than the rest he sees talent and will love you so just come down there tomorrow and give it shot we can roll around in the ring and show him what Shay Austin can bring to NXT" she said

"Ok" I said before smiling at her "Thank you Trin you truly are the greatest" I said kissing her cheek

"I know" she said with a wink

The next day I walked up to the NXT building I took a deep breathe before pulling the glass doors open and walking inside I walked up to the desk and handed the women behind it my Id before she checked the computer and handed me a pass then pressing the button to open the door.

I walked inside and looked around the room there were multiple rings set up with future stars in them, a gym, and many hopefuls doing all sorts of drills. I hugged my gym bag closer to my side as I stood there feeling the nerves kick in.

"Shay" I heard Trinity yell and wave me over I turned and walked towards her "Hey girl this is Sasha, Becky and Bayley" she said introducing me "this is Shay" she told them

"nice to meet you" I said shaking their hands.

"Shaylee?" I heard a voice say I turned on my heel to come face to face with Ashley aka Charlotte "Oh my God it's you" she said in shock

"It is" I said looking her up and down

"Well good luck" she said before walking off quickly

"What was that about?" Trinity asked me

"Long story" I said, "Where is he?" I asked changing the subject

"Oh, he will be here in a few minutes then we can start" she told me

"No not Trips" I said shaking my head

"Oh him" Trinity said with a cocky smirk "I see were not good enough company" she added waving her hands in front of her and the girls.

"It's not like that Trin I just haven't seen him since he married the wicked witch of South beach" I told her

"Whatever" she said rolling her eyes before smiling "He's over there" she said pointing in his direction

I turned around and looked at him for minute as he talked to a few people before dropping my bag on the ground

"Hey Anoa'I" I yelled causing people to look at us he looked away from the man he was talking to and locked eyes with me before a huge smile came across his face he took a step in my direction I took off running and leaped in his arms as he wrapped his around me.

"I miss you so much" he said into my ear

"I miss you too Le" I said pulling back "Wanna wrestle?" I asked with a smirk

"You're going down Austin" he said placing me to my feet and rolling in the nearby ring

I tied my hair into a pony tail before running the ropes as he jumped from foot to foot we stood across from each other as everyone started to surround the ring.

"Lock up" he said

We locked up with each other before he easily brought me into a headlock I threw my elbow in to his stomach causing him to jump back I turned and delivered a swift kick to his side making him fall to his knees I gave him a few more kicks before I walked off smirking.

Leati stood to his feet before grabbing me around the waist and giving me a suplex he stood me up before picking up me and throwing my legs over his shoulder delivering a sit down power bomb he got up and walked around the ring before going to corner to get ready for a spear I stumbled to my feet and turned around before jumping out of the way and sending him into the post he fell on to his back so I took this as my chance to climb the top rope I did a corkscrew moon sault landing on him and hooked his leg.

Jon quickly got in the ring hitting the mat "1…2…" but Letai kicked out I sat on the mat and groaned in frustration before getting to my feet I ran my hand over my face before turning right into a spear.

"1…2…3…" Jon said hitting the mat before holding Leati's hand in the air

Everyone clapped as Leati helped me up hugging me "See Le promised you win" I said he laughed before kissing my head

"Your hired" we heard Paul say everyone turned and moved out of the way my mouth dropped open in shock before Leati reached over and closed it

"Come to my office and we will go over your contract details" he told me

"Oh, my are you serious?" I asked with wide eyes

"Unless you don't want to be" he said looking at me

"No, I do" I said quickly

"Good let's go" he said turning toward his office

I jumped up and down as I hugged Leati before rolling out of the ring grabbing my bag from Sasha "Congrats" she said with a huge smile

"Thank you" I said turning toward Trinity "You're seriously the best" I said to her

"You did that on your own Shay" she said hugging me "Now don't keep him waiting" she said pushing me to Paul's office.

I smiled as I took a seat across form Paul who grabbed a few papers and started to slide them toward me

"Welcome to the WWE" Paul said before going over the contract.


	4. Like Dad

_**2017**_

I have been a part of the NXT roster for four years and we didn't even mention my last name or who my father was and on my own I have held the women's title two times and the fans seem to like me at first but hear lately it started to die off and I was slowly being pushed to the back of the line as new women came and others got called up to the main roster.

We were sitting in a meeting when Paul told us that Asuka was getting her call up I was pissed no scratch that livid I have been busting my ass for years and kept getting told that right now there isn't a place for me on the roster that I would get lost in the shuffle much like I was now.

I was sitting in my apartment drinking a miller light when I looked down at the can and had an idea pop into my head. I jumped off the couch and went into my room opening my closet looking throw my clothes until I found an old pair of jeans I threw them on the bed before cutting them into shorts grabbing my crisscrossed crop top that shows of my stomach looking towards the back I grabbed a box out I took the lid off and grabbed my wrestling boots that said Austin down the side of them and tossed them in the same direction of the bed. I smiled to myself as I pulled out my dad's old vest that had Stone cold down one side in red and a skull in red on the other side.

I threw the box back into the closet before shoving the items in my gym bag. I grabbed my phone pulling up amazon music and searched for a song I found Problem by Natalia Killz I saved it my play list I slipped on my flip flops and grabbed my bag and headed to the center.

I walked in and went to the locker room dropping my bag on the bench I grabbed my new ring gear out and put it on I straighten my hair and did my make-up. I made sure my mascara was dramatic to make my hazel eyes stand out and then applied matte red lipstick I was giving myself one final look over when the locker room door opened

"Shay what is this?" Peyton asked while gesturing to my outfit

"My way to the top" I told her

"So you're going to try and rip off the greatest legend of all time? Do you think you might get sued? Or he might get offended that someone with no talent is ripping him off?" she said crossing her arms

"First off we can agree that he is the greatest" I said holding my finger up "Second" I said holding up another finger "pretty sure I won't get sued by my own father" I said "And third baby girl I got more talent then you and your side kick combined" I said putting a third finger up

"So, if you will excuse me I have better things to do then talk to you" I said walking out

I paced outside Paul's door for a good five minutes trying to decide if I wanted to knock or what to say to him.

"Just do it already" William said walking by

I knocked on the door and waited for a second before hearing come in "Hey I was wondering if you had a second" I said popping my head

"Of course, Shay" he said I opened the door fully and walked in he looked up from his computer before leaning back in his chair with a smirk "What is this?" he asked me knowing damn well what this was

"Well I felt I needed a change" I told him

"It's about damn time you took advantage of that name of yours if this doesn't open the guys in corporates eyes nothing will" he said

"So, you're ok with it?" I asked

"Yes, will start tonight" he said, "Give Mark your new entrance music" he said

"Thank you" I told him before opening the door

"Shay" he said leaning on the desk I turned and looked at him "Please make the most of this I have been pushing to get you called up but they just wanted something different and well this is different" he said, "I've always believed in you show them what I see everyday" he told me

"Thanks Paul" I said before walking out

After talking with Mark, I went towards the curtain and waited for my cue I watched the screen as Aliyah stood in the ring rolling her neck Paul pointed at me I took a deep breathe then walked through the curtain

 _ **That girl is a problem. girl is problem. I'm your dream girl this is real love but you know what they say about me.**_

 **I walked down the ramp as the crowd stared at me not sure what was going on but once the camera did a close up my vest the crowd went wild.**

" **is that a stone cold vest?" Percy asked**

" **Making her way to the ring from Victoria, Texas Shay Austin" Kayla said into the mic the crowd went crazy**

 **I climbed in the ring and stood in the corner throwing both fist in the air like my father before jumping down and grabbing a mic I stood in the middle of the ring and waited for the music to end. The crowd quite down as I brought the mic to my lips**

" **So, I was sitting in my apartment reflecting on the past few years of my career now it wasn't all bad but for some reason I keep getting over looked so I decided to cash on the one thing I have over everyone in this division" I said looking around "I am the daughter of the S.O.B Stone Cold Steve Austin and I am damn proud I have made it without his name but its time I make it with it" I said**

" **I am putting not only the NXT locker room on notice but all you women of Raw and Smackdown better watch your back" I said looking in the camera before smirking "And that's the bottom line because Shay Austin said so" I finished dropping the mic as the bell rang.**

 **After about ten minutes I hit the stunner on Aliyah I got down talked crap then covered her "1…2…3.." the crowd yelled as the ref counted**

" **Here is you winner Shay Austin" Kayla said as my music hit**

" **Ladies and Gentlemen Shay has always been here but Shay Austin just arrived" Nigel said as the camera stayed on me I grabbed the mic and singled for my music to stop I watched Aliyah stumble up the ramp.**

" **Aliyah" I yelled into the mic she turned and looked at me "Austin 3:16 2.0 says I just whopped your ass" I dropped the mic as the crowd lost it and jumped out of the ring going backstage**

Paul and Shawn stood there with the biggest smiles on their faces before both wrapped me in a hug

"That was amazing" Shawn said pulling away

"it's your time" Paul said before going to sit back down

I walked into the locker room and heard my phone going crazy I unlocked it and pulled up twitter and I nearly dropped my phone reading the screen

 **#1 trending on twitter Shay Austin**

I read through the comments a few negatives ones that said I was only doing this to make money or because I couldn't get to the top on my own but those were outweighed by the positive ones of support and love from not only the universe but from coworkers and friends.

WWERomanReigns: That's my BEST FRIEND! You do your thing and show them what I have known since we were six ShayleeAWWE #ProudBestFriend #NXT #Austin3:162.0

NaomiWWE: Back off Reigns that's my bestie! ShayleeAWWE words can't express how freaking proud I am go head and #Stunner everyone #MOREProudthenReigns #NXT #ShayAustin #Austin3:162.0

WWEUsos: Uce we see you! ShayleeAWWE get it girl. Wreck house! #NXT #Austin3:162.0

SashaBanksWWE: ShayleeAWWE (Eyes emoji) Alright I'm watching it! #NXT #Austin3:162.0

BiancaBelairWWE: Bring it sis I'm ready! ShayleeAWWE #NXT

KarlAndersonWWE: Wait you mean to tell me hoot is an Austin? ShayleeAWWE #GoodSister

LukeGallowsWWE: No wonder she is so damn good! ShayleeAWWE #GoodSister

FinnBalor: Now that's OVER! ShayleeAWWE #NXT #TooSweet

I couldn't help but smile at the tweets I kept scrolling liking and retweeting some until I came across one that made me grin like a school girl.

WWERollins: Wow! Talk about beautiful and talented! I want to tag team with her! Your amazing ShayleeAWWE #NXT #Austin3:162.0

I locked my phone dropping it in my bag to head to the shower I went to get in when I heard it ringing I rushed out and looked at the screen I took a deep breath before answering it

"Baby Girl" My dad's smiling face came on the screen "I am so proud of you! You know I think you do the stunner better than me" he added laughing

"Hell Yeah" I said laughing

"I love you Shay Austin" he said smiling

"I love you too Stone Cold" I added before hanging up the phone

I have arrived!

A/n: Let me Know!


	5. Our Secret

**A/N: Contains SMUT! So proceed with caution! I am still editing the next few chapters. Be ready the drama is coming! And thank you again to everyone R &R and F&F **

* * *

_**Present Day**_

I was pulled out of memory lane when I felt someone come up behind me and kiss my neck while grabbing my breast in his hands.

"Did I tell you how proud of you I am?" he said into my ear

"Once or twice but you can say it again" I said turning around to face him giving him a light peck on the lips

"I'm so proud of you" He said kissing me again "I'm in my right mind to pin you against this wall and screw you senseless" he said

"Yeah what's stopping you?" I asked

"I'm on next" he told me "So I better getting going" he added

"Really?" I said dropping my arms from his neck "Come in here and get a girl all worked up then leave her hanging" I said pouting

"Trust me I don't want to but do you want them to come looking for me then you get fired on your first night?" he asked

"You got a point" I said laughing "Now get out of here before I don't let you leave" I added pushing him back "Just leave me with my memories" I said turning back to the water he walked out laughing

How dare him leave me in here all hot and bothered now my mind is really on the past

 _ **2017**_

After a meeting with William Regal and Paul I came rushing out of the office and smacked dead into a person causing us to both fall to the ground I jumped up quickly with a horrified look on my face as Colby laid on the ground

"Oh, my I am so sorry" I said reaching my hand out to help him up "Are you ok?" I asked looking him over

"Shay I'm good" he said laughing "I'm used to getting hit hard but at least this time it was a pretty girl" he added with wink before taking off towards the gym

Later that night I walked through the curtain after my match to a smiling Colby who was clapping "That was pretty awesome" he said to me

"Thank you" I said feeling the blush rise to my cheeks I turned to walk off before he stopped me

"Do you want to grab a drink after the show is over?" Colby asked me

"I love too" I said smiling at him "It's a date" I said before covering my mouth "I…Mean…Not…Date" I said stumbling over my words Colby laughed and put his finger to my lips

"It's a date" he said with a smile I nodded my head ok before taking off towards the locker room

I rushed to take a shower and get ready I put on a pair of black skinny jeans that had rips going up the legs, my Sasha Banks Boss tank top and a pair of black converse. I threw some moose in my hair to hold the curls in place with a little bit of hairspray I put a little bit of makeup on packed my stuff and damn near ran out of the locker room towards the exit where he was waiting.

We made eye contact and I felt that fluttery feeling in my belly I couldn't believe I was getting to hang out with Seth Freaking Rollins the guy I have had a crush on since I first saw him.

"You ready?" he asked me as I approached

"Yup" I said as we headed out the door

We ended up at a hole in the wall bar he ordered us different appetizers "I'll take a bud light" he told the waitress "What do you want? A glass of wine?" he asked

I rolled my eyes while laughing "I'll have a miller light in a can please" I told her

"Ooh a beer drinker" he said

"Well I am an Austin" I told him with wink

We talked all night about everything from home life, to WWE, music, and movies even though I have known him for years I feel like this is the first time I have gotten one on one time with him after about another hour we decided to head out so he drove me back to the center and to my car he got out walked me over to mine I opened the door throwing my bag in the back

"Thank you I had a lot of fun" I said looking at him

"Me too" he said, "We need to do it again sometime" he added

"I would love that" I told him

"So Ms. Austin do you kiss on the first date?" he asked stepping toward me

I wrapped my arms around his neck as our lips met in a steamy kiss we both fought for dominance as hands roamed my entire body groping and grabbing anything he could I felt the fire in my belly getting stronger as his hard on poked me in the stomach.

"We should take this back to my place" I said pulling away he grabbed my keys lead me to the other side of the car he then ran back to the driver side and sped out of the parking lot he reached his hand over cupping my sex and had a cocky smirk on his face when he felt the heat coming off me.

I reached over and grabbed his very hard man hood in my hand and started to stroke it through his pants that caused him to hit the gas harder he took a sharp turn towards my house before pulling up in the drive way slamming on the brakes.

Colby reached over grabbing my neck and crashing his lips on to mine he shoved his tongue in my mouth exploring every inch that he could I reached over unzipped his pants allowing his erction to spring free he pulled away looking at me for a second before I winked at him and lowered my mouth down on to him I went extremally slow dragging my tongue along the way before taking him fully in my mouth.

"Shit baby" he breathed out as his hand grabbed my ass

I picked up speed and took one hand cupping his balls playing with them he moaned loud "Don't stop" he said grabbing a fist full of hair guiding my head up and down.

"Baby I'm going to bust" he said pulling me off "As much as I love this I want to take you inside and make you scream my name" he said zipping his pants up

We practically ran into my apartment he kicked the door shut yanked his shirt off and threw to the ground walked over grabbing the hem of my shirt pulling it off and tossed it away his eyes went over my body as he licked his lips

"Your so freaking beautiful" he said wrapping his arm around my waist "Do you know how long I have wanted this?" he asked me

"Hopefully as long as me" I said kissing him

Colby pulled away and kissed my cheek and then my ear his lips found my neck sucking it before giving it light bite then licking over the same spot I reached back unhooked my bar letting it fall to the ground his hands quickly cupped my breast squeezing them before taking one into his mouth he sucked and licked the nipple then repeated the process to the other one.

"Lets go to the room" I moaned out

Colby picked me up by the back of my thighs and carried me to my bedroom he laid me on the bed before standing up and dropping his pants and boxers he kicked out of them locked eyes with me while stroking himself

"Sit up" he demanded I did as he said he grabbed the back of my head and put himself in my mouth he moved his hips back and forth I sucked like there was no tomorrow before he pulled out quickly and pushed me to lay down on the bed.

He climbed on top of me kissing my lips, then my chin, down the valley of my breast, across my stomach before stopping at the hem of my pants he unbuttoned them then pulled them off me before hooking his index's fingers on my underwear and taking them off in one quick move.

Colby smirked before dropping to his knees in front of me and forcefully kissing the inside of my thighs I arched my back off the bed before he pushed me back down then his tongue connected with my sex he started in slow movements before putting two fingers inside of me I moaned loud when he picked of the speed of his tongue and fingers

"Colby" I cried out in pleasure "Don't stop" I yelled as my hand went to the back of his head "Baby I'm going to cum" I yelled out he went faster until I exploded and he licked every drop there was before standing back to his feet he looked around for a second.

"Top drawer" I said leaning on my elbows he walked over pulled it open grabbing a condom out before turning around with his eyebrows raised "What can't a girl be prepared?" I asked

Colby ripped open the condom before putting it on and climbing on top of me he kissed me before shoving himself into me he went slow until he found a steady rhythm.

"Fuck baby you're so tight" he moaned in my ear "You feel so fucking good" he said

"I want to ride you" I told him he flipped to his back and pulled me on top of him leaving his hands on my waist as I sat on top of him I rocked back and forth while my nails dug into his chest.

"Oh my" he yelled out "Ride that dick baby" he yelled while smacking my ass

"Colby" I moaned he sat up wrapping his arms around my waist I locked mine around him as we kissed and met each other thrust for thrust

"I'm about to cum baby" he said in the kiss "Cum with me" he moaned after a few more minutes we both climaxed hard we stayed in that position for a few minutes before I rolled off of him on to the bed as we try to catch our breath

"That was amazing" I said looking over at him

"Yeah it was" he said turning to his side and pulling me next to him "Now rest because round two is very soon" he said, "And don't worry it's our secret I know your dad doesn't want you dating a wrestler" he said before kissing me "Not to mention a certain big dog that will kill me if he finds out" he said before nuzzling into my neck

"Yeah" I said curling in his chest and falling asleep!


	6. heart break

**A/N: Hey my people! Hope you had a great weekend! And well happy RAW Monday! That Women's rumble was everything I totally fan girled the hell out when some of them came out! And I screamed when Rey came out that was so freaking awesome!**

 **I want to say thank you to everyone who is taking the time to read this story means a lot!**

 **Now like I said the drama is coming!**

 **Jessica619, AussieKayz, Skovko, KentuckyShieldFan thank you for the reviews on the last few chapters!**

 _ **Present day**_

"Shay" I jumped when I heard Trinity's voice "You ok in there?" she asked

"Yeah" I yelled out shutting the water off

"Ok seems like you been in there for decades" she said laughing "Now hurry up and get that sexy ass ready so we can dance and drink" she said leaving out the door

I walked over to my stuff and grabbed my black long sleeve raven lace bodycon dress that had a deep neckline that stopped above my navel and the top was covered in netted lace. I put on my sliver strappy heels and sliver chandler ear rings I grabbed my clutch and packed the rest of my stuff grabbing my suit cases and headed out the door.

"Here I got those" Leati said getting off the wall and grabbing my bags "You look stunning" he said smiling at me

"Thanks, Le" I said

We walked towards the exit were Jon, Josh, Trinity, Finn, Sasha, Bayley and the good brothers were waiting I locked eyes with Colby and couldn't help the blush that came to my cheeks but that quickly ended when I heard my name being called.

"I'll be right back" I told everyone then I went toward my father who was talking to Cena and Orton.

"Hey Shay" Randy said hugging me "Congrats" he said before pulling away

"Thank you" I told him "What's up?" I asked my dad he looked pass me at my group of friends before bringing his eyes back to me

"What are you about to do?" he asked crossing his arms across his chest

"Dad" I said, "You do realize I'm a grown adult, right?" I asked rolling my eyes

"I don't care if your fifty your still my daughter and I have every right to worry about you" he said with a matter of fact tone

"I know that but I am just going to have a few drinks with my friends there is nothing to worry about" I told him

"Just friends, right?" he asked eyeing the men of the group

"I'm leaving" I said, "I will see you later I love you" I said kissing his cheek

"Love you too" he said giving me hug "I'm just trying to protect you I know what this life is like" he said in my ear I pulled away and waved bye to John and Randy before walking back over to the group.

Leati put his hand to my back before grabbing my bags he looked over his shoulder at my dad and said "Don't worry Mr. A I got her" my dad gave him a nod before going back to his conversation with the guys.

"I always got you" he said into my hair as we walked out Colby followed behind us and I can hear him let out a deep breath.

We got to the club and went straight to the VIP booth that was already filled with other stars Jon got everyone a shot and handed them out before clearing his throat

"To Shaylee and her finally getting that ass on the main roster with us" he said everyone cheered and then downed the shots.

I walked over to the bar to order another drink when I see Colby at the end talking to Mandy Rose who was flirting hardcore with him she slipped something in his pocket then walked away I waited for a second before walking to him and bumping my hip with his.

"Hey you" I said

"Hey back" he said before looking me up and down "You look so fucking sexy" he said in a pure sex voice

"So do you" I said "Wait until I show you what's underneath" I said grabbing my drink and taking off back towards the girl's I looked over my shoulder as he watched me and I mouthed "Nothing" that cause him to stand straight and adjust his pants.

I spent some time dancing and downing drink after drink me and Sasha were in the middle of dance battle when I looked pass her and seen Leati sitting on the couch with a sad look on his face I excused myself from the girls and went and sat next to him. He looked at me for a second before looking back at his glass I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder.

"What's got you so blue?" I asked

"Everything" he mumbled before taking a drink of his whiskey

"Le you know the rumble is coming and so is your title shot don't beat yourself up too much" I told him

"That's not what I'm upset about Shay" he told me

I sat up and grabbed his face making him look at me I studied his face and I could sadness in his eyes "Talk to me" I pleaded with him

"It's nothing Shay tonight is about you we can talk about it some other time" he told me

"No were talking about it now" I told him shaking my head

"Shay" he said but I wasn't having it

"Tell me" I said more demanding

"Me and Cassie are getting a divorce" he yelled causing people to look at us before they went back to what they were doing

"What happened?" I asked

"Well you know we been having problems but when I was home last week JoJo told me that she met her mom's boyfriend and they had dinner with him at the house and that she was loved up and cuddled on the couch with him while they watched a movie" he told me

"Oh my" I said wrapping my arms around him "Joe I am so sorry" I said rubbing his back

"I hate her" he cried into my shoulder "I fucking hate her" he cried harder he sat back up and roughly wiped the tears from his eyes

"So, I confronted her about it and she laughed in my face laughed Shay" he said shaking his head "Told me she's been seeing him for two years and that she was in love with him and didn't love me anymore that the only reason she has stuck around was because she knew I fight for Jojo and because I had money" he told me

"I asked her way she did that shit in front of my daughter and she looked me dead in the face and said because she needs to know her siblings father and her future step dad" he said before sitting up farther and resting his arms on his legs and wiping his face.

"I lost it I went off told her to pack her a bag and get the fuck out of my house she said she was taking Jo I told her she isn't doing shit I basically threw her out the house she told me it wasn't her fault she found a real man then I slammed the door in her face" he said downing the rest of his drink

I jumped from the couch and got on my knees in front of him grabbing his face and wiping the tears with my thumbs it broke my heart seeing him so broken.

"Leati Joseph Anoa'I you listen to me you are the greatest real man I have ever known next to my daddy" I told him which caused him to chuckle

"Cassie is a self-centered bitch who only cares about money and what someone can do for her I been trying to tell you this since day one but I knew you needed to see it on your own but I am so sorry that she did this to you and Jo" I said to him "Now I know right now you don't see because your hurt but in the end, you will be so much better off without her" I added

"Le you were faithful, caring, supportive, and loving she is dumb as fuck if she didn't see what an amazing man she had and even more dumb for just throwing you away" I said as we locked eyes

"Yeah" he said barley above a whisper

"Just so you know after she has that baby she is catching these hands and a stunner from yours truly" I said with a wink and that caused him to break out into a smile "Seriously though Le your amazing don't ever doubt that" I said

I stood up from the ground but he pulled me into his lap and shoved his face into my neck I felt him relax "Will you stay with me tonight?" he asked against my shoulder "I really don't want to be alone and need my best friend" he added

I looked over and see Colby staring daggers into me I mouthed an I'm sorry he rolled his eyes saying whatever he threw so money on the bar and stormed out I stood up and told Leati I be right back before taking off in the same direction.

"Colby wait" I yelled once we were outside

"No" he said and kept walking

"Will you stop" I said grabbing his arm and turning him around "Look I'm sorry but Colby but he is my best friend and needs me I can't just tell him to fuck off" I said to him

"I need you too Shay I haven't seen you in three damn weeks and the first night we can be together your running off to him like you always do" Colby yelled

"It's not like that Colby he is going through some shit and needs a friend" I yelled back

"I don't care Shay I am so tired of being pushed to the back for him and I am really sick and tired of being kept a secret from everyone" He said looking at me "I'm starting to think the reason you don't want people to find out has nothing to do with your dad" he said

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked looking at him

"it means you don't want people to know because you don't want Joe to know" he said, "look I knew when we started this whole thing that you were in love him I just thought I could change your mind" he said as he looked down "But then I see you two just now and I know now that the feeling is mutual" he added looking up at me

"What?" I said "Leati is not in love with me" I added

"Please tell me you're not that blind?" he said "Look Shay I am putting myself out there for you because I want this, I want us. I am in love with you and I have been since the first day we started this" he said

"You love me?" I asked shocked

"Of course, I do" he said a tear fell from his cheek "I just wished you loved me too" he said before taking off down the sidewalk

I knew I should have chased after him but I couldn't move I had a million thoughts running through my head but there was two that stood out the most _**Leati loves and So does Colby**_


	7. I love you

**A/N: Thank you to anyone reading this.. so I guess when I posted the last chapter it didn't really show up for some of you I was even having a problem seeing it. Hopefully this one post right!**

* * *

After a few minutes passed I went back into the club and towards the bathroom I stood at the sink as few tears escaped my eyes I heard the door opened so I quickly wiped them away.

"Shay" Sasha said "You ok?" she asked

"Yeah" I said smiling at her through the mirror she turned me around grabbing my hands

"Talk to me" she said

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked her

"About what?" she asked

"I'm in love with two different people" I told her

Sasha stared at me before letting out a light laugh "So I know one is Joe who is the other?" she asked

"Just this guy" I told her as I picked at my nail

"Ok well follow your heart Shay" Sasha said "It's not going to stir you wrong but I will tell you that Joe is in a very fragile state and maybe right now is not the best time to try and cash in on them feelings" she added "I know Joe loves you but he is too afraid to admit it or do anything about it because he doesn't want to lose his best friend if it didn't work out"' she said

"Now I don't know who this other guy is so let me ask a few questions" she said "Does he make you happy?" she asked

"Extremely" I said with a huge smile

"Do you miss him when he isn't around?" she said

"Like crazy" I told her

"Do you want a future with him?" she asked

"Yes" I said honestly

"Ok well I say give it a try see where it goes" she told me "The Leati thing will work itself out but you can't keep going back and forth because then you all end up hurt" she said hugging me

"Thanks Sasha" I said hugging her back

"I'm not saying choose tonight" she said "At least take some time to sort out your feelings then decide but remember Shay you come first so you do whatever makes you happy" she added as we laced arms and headed out the door.

We walked out the bathroom to be met by Jon and Finn holding a very drunk Leati up "Shay" he said with a huge smile "You said you be right back" he slurred out "I missed you" he said trying to lean in like he was going to kiss me but Finn and Jon pulled him back and gave me a sorry look.

"Alright big dog lets go" Finn said as we walked out towards the car

Once we got back to the hotel they threw him on the bed before giving me a sad smile and hug "Sorry you first night on the main roster you have to take care of this big guy" Jon said into my hair

"It's ok" I said to them "Go get some sleep see you in the morning" I said as I walked them out

I walked back over to the bed and looked down at him before sighing to myself I took off his shoes then his pants before shoving him under the covers I walked to his bag grabbed a few Tylenol and a bottle of water sitting on the nightstand next to him I bent down to his ear.

"Le make sure you take those when you wake up" I said he turned and looked at me and smiled he cupped my face and rubbed my cheek "I'll see you in the morning" I said standing up

Leati grabbed my hand and looked at me for a minute "Thank you for being there for me" he said

"Of course" I said turning and walking towards the couch

"I love you so much Shay" he said I stopped in my tracks as a lump formed in my throat "You're the greatest thing that's ever happen to me besides Jo" he said I turned and looked at him

"Le your drunk" I said

"I know" he said with a chuckle and turned on to his side "But I mean it" he said before finally falling asleep.

I laid on the couch and stared at the ceiling and finally let a few tears fall I let Sasha's words play in my mind and she is right my happiness comes first and in this moment I know exactly what I want and I am going to go for it and if someone gets mad or hurt along the way then so be it. I have worked too hard not only in my career but in my love life for anyone including my father to tell me what to do. I am grown ass adult and time I start acting like one.

The next morning I woke up and seen Leati was already gone I slipped my shoes on and headed to my room. I took a quick shower before slipping on a pair of grey yoga pants, my uso's shirt, and a pair of black converse I threw my wet hair into a bun packed my stuff and headed out the door.

I got on the elevator and felt the butterflies in my stomach as the doors opened to the lobby I walked out and seen Jon, Trinity, Josh and Leati standing by the exit drinking a cup of coffee I pulled my bag behind me before quickly releasing it and dropping my gym bag on the floor and took off running and as if on cue he turned around locked eyes with me as I flew into his arms and let my lips crash on his it took him only a second to respond as he tighten his hold around me and shoved his tongue into my mouth exploring every inch that he could I knew all eyes were on us and I could care less. I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket I knew it was twitter and most likely my father calling me.

We pulled away needing air as I rested my forehead on his he smiled brightly before saying "You sure about this?"

"Positive" I said pecking his lips as he put me on my feet "I mean unless you're not sure then I feel real stupid right now" I said

He pulled me closer to him and kissed me "Oh I'm sure" he said smiling "I love you Shay" he said above my lips

"I love you too Colby" I said he picked me up and spun me around I caught Leati staring and by the look on his face he wasn't happy in fact he looked hurt.

 **A/N: Tell me what you think! Next chapter were going back to the wrestling!**


	8. Royal Rumble

**A/N: Hey Loves! So sorry it has taken so long to get an update out there but life has been crazy! So I wanted to get this out there! Let me know what you think!**

 **DISCLAMIER: I own NOTHING BUT the story line and OC! Everything else belongs to its rightful owners!**

 **Also this does not follow the actual events of the Rumble to the Tee I changed it up for the story!**

 **Shout out to anyone reading and reviewing means the world!**

 **Please F &F R&R **

**Royal Rumble 2018**

We all stood backstage as the final match of the night was starting the first ever Women's royal rumble match there were superstars of the past, present and future. I smiled as we all stood and watched the clock count down and women after women entered their place in history.

"No 7" the stage hand yelled as he looked at all of us.

I weaved my way through the group before I stood in front of the curtain and adjusted my vest I felt two arms wrap around my waist in a tight hug.

"Good luck buddy" Ember said before releasing me

" **5…4…3…2…1" The fans yelled before the buzzer sound**

 _ **I'm your dream girl this is real love but you know what they say about me that girl is a problem… girl is problem**_

 **I made my way down to the ring as the fans cheered me on I stood there for a moment before removing my vest and climbing up the apron as the women in the ring stared at me I made it through the ropes and stood there as Sasha walked up on me running her mouth I rolled my eyes then hit her with a stunner before dropping Becky, Sarah, and Kairi with one as well.**

 **I stood toe to toe with Lita and it took every ounce of my power to not totally fan girl out as my idol stood in front of me.**

" _ **Are yall seeing this right now" Cole said to Corey and Stephanie**_

" _ **We are" Steph said**_

" _ **Shay Austin is looking to follow in her father's footsteps and make history by winning this rumble tonight" Corey said "And if that happens I am toasting a beer right along with her" he added**_

 **Lita hit with me a forearm before we started to exchange blows back and forth she lead me over to the ropes and try to throw me over but was hit from behind by Becky. I took this as chance to go to the corner and catch my breath.**

 **The buzzer sounding again caused me to rise to my feet as Dana Brooke made her way to the ring once she slid in me and Sasha started to attack her before we put our focus on each other**

" **I better watch my back huh" Sasha screamed I smirked before she slapped me then grabbed my hair and lead me over to the ropes I threw an elbow back causing her to fly back.**

 **I heard the fans boo loudly so I looked around and seen Lita lying on the outside of the ring as Becky stood tall.**

 **One after another the women kept entering the ring by this point I have already thrown Kelly Kelly, Dana Brooke, and Vickie Guerrero over the ropes I looked up at the clock waiting for number twenty seven to enter.**

 _ **You can look but you can't touch keep dreaming on the stars above**_

 **The fans gave Nikki a big welcome that was a mixture of boos and cheers the minute she made it between the ropes I attacked her but she was able to power through and send me flying to the mat I rolled out of the way as she and other women went at it.**

 **I heard the fans counting again so I pulled myself up to sit against the ropes**

 _ **Brie Mode**_

 **Brie came running down the ramp to a huge pop and wrecked house on all us in the ring before high fiving her sister I stood up and tackled Nikki to the ground before being pulled off by Brie they took this as there chance to attack me but quickly stopped when they see Nia trying to climb back in the ring they ran to the ropes drop kicking her back to the floor outside the ring.**

 **I finally made it to my feet again when the buzzer went off as number twenty eight entered the match**

 _ **There aint no stopping us now we celebrate on the floor top down were ready to go to all the people across the nation turn it up and give me some more.**_

 **Bayley slid in the ring and I couldn't help but smile as we stood in each other's face the crowd went nuts cheering us on as we both looked around**

" _ **I have waited a long time to see these two in the ring again" Corey yelled "The history and the epic matches they had together will go down in history " He added "I'm in heaven" he said with smile**_

" _ **I'm with you Corey" Cole said**_

" _ **Me too you know Bayley won her first NXT women's title against Shay" Stephanie added**_

 **Let's do this I mouthed to Bayley as we locked up she brought me into a headlock before I was able to reserve it and slam her down to the mat with a DDT I went to the ropes and climbed to the top**

" _ **What is she doing?" Steph yelled "This is a risky move in this type of match" she added**_

 **I looked around for a second before hitting her with a frog splash and getting back to my feet and hitting Nikki with a forearm I grabbed her trying to send her over the top rope but she held on then the final buzzer as number thirty entered.**

 _ **(whoa) it's time to rock n roll (Whoa) this time I'm in control (Whoa) right now I own the streets, keys to the city that's cause I get down**_

 **Trish came out and did her signature point as the roof flew off the building I mean she is the greatest of all time she came in the ring and had no problem lying us all out this women has not lost a beat the crowd went nuts as her and Mickie faced off I sat in the corner with a dumb smile as I watched on like I did so many times on tv.**

 **Then it all happened so quick she threw Mickie over before holding up seven fingers I stood up attacking her and sending her flying into the corner before doing her own signature move against her I licked my hand and slapped her across the chest before throwing her against the ropes again and hitting her with clothesline.**

 **I walked to the ropes and eyed Alexa before I looked over at Charlotte who swallowed the lump in her throat I put my arms up as I looked her in the eye and yelled WOOOO. I turned and ran right into Nia who picked me up and try to send me over the rope until Bayley hit her from behind causing her to drop me.**

 **Nikki, Brie, and Bayley were trying to eliminate Nia when the rest of us looked at each other and ran over to assist we sent her flying to the floor before I turned and sent Trish flying out of the ring**

" _ **Shay just threw out Trish" Corey yelled**_

" _ **Talk about making history" Cole said**_

 **The crowd cheered as Sasha sent Bayley flying and she waved bye to her**

" _ **I always knew Sasha would stab her best friend in the back" Corey said**_

" _ **She didn't stab her in the back it is every women for herself" Stephanie fired back**_

" _ **Were down to the final five" Cole told them**_

 **We all stood in the ring eyeing each other before I gave a look to Sasha and the Bella's who nodded their head in agreement and we all attacked Asuka we sent her to the corner and took turns running into her before she laid on the mat Sasha demand for us to move her as she climbed the ropes so she could deliver a frog splash but the Bella's had other plans and sent her over the ropes after fifty four minutes and forty six seconds in the rumble she was gone they laughed and put the L's to the forehead's before high fiving each other I took this as my chance and sent Brie flying over the top rope I turned and hit Nikki and Asuka with a stunner I stood tall grabbing Nikki to lift her over the ropes but Asuka ran behind and sent me flying as Nikki held on.**

 **I laid outside the ring trying to catch my breath the ref came to check on me I told him I was fine as he helped me to my feet and I made my way up the ramp slapping a few hands I was about to walk through the curtain when I heard the crowd go nuts I glanced back as Nikki was outside and Asuka stood tall as the first ever woman to win the rumble.**

I walked backstage to a few a hugs and congratulations as Vince pulled me to the side and gave me hug

"Amazing job" he said "Forty seven minutes and twenty one seconds" he told me

"Six eliminations" Trinity said "I see you Austin" she smiled before hugging me

I walked past and seen Colby standing to the side with her arms wide open I walked over and hugged him as he gave me a sweet kiss

"You were amazing Love" he said kissing me again

"Thank you baby" I said back I seen him shift uncomfortably "you ok?" I asked he didn't say anything just dropped his arms from around me I followed his eyes as they landed on the newest WWE superstar making her way out to the ring.

"You have to be fucking kidding me" I yelled out as I rejoined the other women

"This is bullshit" Sasha said pissed off

"Wow" Bayley said in disbelief

"They are ruining Asuka moment for her" Nia said before letting out a deep sigh

"I guess its screw us" Becky added

Rhonda pointed at the sign as we all rolled our eyes and looked at each other Vince and Paul gave us questioning looks seeing how pissed we were

"So for those of us who have been busting our asses get push to the side for her" I said looking between the men before taking off to the locker room with the other women.

We were all pissed I sat on the bench trying to wrap my head around this we just made history to only be shot down by her debut we all looked at each other with the same question on all of our minds

 _ **Will any of us be in WrestleMania this year?**_

 **A/N: Also sorry if you're a Rhonda fan. I'm not bashing her is just how I feel about it. Sorry**


	9. He is usually right

**A/N: Thank you to anyone who is taking time to read this means a lot!**

 **I own the story line and the OC! Everything else belongs to its rightful owners**

* * *

After a quick shower I threw on a pair of sweatpants, my boots and a tap out hoodie I grabbed my stuff and headed out of the locker room as I was walking towards the exit I seen Leati talking to a few people when he looked at me with a cold stare then went back to his conversation I stood off to the side to wait for him to be done he shook their hands and walked past me like I was nothing.

"What the hell?" I yelled causing him to stop

"What?" he said looking at me

"You really just going to pass me by like you don't see me" I said crossing my arms across my chest

"Look Shay I got a lot shit going on so don't take it to heart" he said going to walk off

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back I swore I seen tears piling up in his eyes I let my face soften as rubbed his arm with my thumb

"Le talk to me" I said "You haven't said more than ten words to me since my debut" I said "What did I do?" I asked looking down

"Have you ever stopped to think that not everything is about Shay Austin" he said coldly before walking off

I felt my heart break and the tears fall down my cheeks I quickly wiped them away when I see Sasha walking up to me.

"Hey Girl" she said smiling "How's the cheek?" she said with a smirk

"It's good" I said "How's the body after that stunner?" I said back

"I'll be sore but man tonight was epic" she said as we walked outside and met with Trinity at the car "You ok?" she asked

"Yes" I said "No" I told them "He won't even look at me" I said as I leaned against the trunk "Like I knew he be mad I didn't tell him about me and Colby but he won't even speak to me" I told her

"Shay he is hurt" Sasha said "He is dealing with a lot right now and the one person who has always been there putting his needs first is head over heels in love with someone else and he doesn't know how to handle that" she said "In Joe's head no one is good enough and he thinks there all going to hurt you" she told me

"I know it's not the first time this has happened" I told her "And he hasn't been wrong any other time so this whole thing scares me" I admitted

"What do you mean he wasn't wrong other times?" Sasha asked

"I mean he warned me about every other guy and turned out he was right" I told her as I thought about the first time he was right about a guy.

 **2004**

I was standing at my locker putting my books up when Alex the star quarter back leaned against the one next to mine

"Hey Shaylee" he said smiling

"Hey" I said back looking at him "Do you need something?" I asked eyeing him

"Well yeah" he said "I was wondering if you like to go to prom with me?" he asked

I looked at him shocked before letting out a little chuckle "Where is the camera's?" I asked

"What?" he asked

"Because this a prank right" I said to him

"No this isn't a prank" he said a little offended "Why would you think that?" he asked

"Really" I said "You're the star of the football team and I'm the nerdy nobody so either it's a prank or you lost a bet and have to ask me out" I told him shutting my locker and walking off

"Hold up" Alex yelled running after me "I promise this isn't a prank or joke I really want to go to prom with you I like you" he said "I will get on my knees and beg if I have too" he said when I didn't respond he dropped to his knees and put his hands together

"Shaylee Austin will you pretty please go to prom with me?" he yelled causing everyone to look at us

"If I say yes will you get up?" I asked he nodded with a huge grin "fine I'll go with you" I said he stood up and kissed my cheek

"Great" he said "What color is your dress?" he asked

"Maroon" I told him "Ok see you at seven" he said walking off to his football buddies.

I turn to leave the building when I met the eyes of Leati who was giving me a hard stare before turning on his heel and walking out the building and to his trunk I followed behind him climbing in and we rode in silence to my house he parked in front of my yard but still looked straight ahead.

"Le" I said "Are you mad?" I asked

"No" he said

"Then what's wrong?" I asked

"Alex only asked you out to try and make me mad and I'm not mad at you Shay I just don't want you to get hurt I don't trust the guy" he said "He is up to something" he added

"Let me find out for myself" I said irritated "Have you thought maybe he likes me" I told him

"Yeah right" he said

"Screw you" I said getting out of the truck and slamming the door

I smoothed out the front of my dress it was a maroon sleeveless floor length dress with sliver jewels on the top. I had my hair in up do with a braid in the front that went to the bun. I put on a pair of sliver cross earrings. I put the final touches on my make up before going down stairs

"Baby you look beautiful" My mom said kissing my cheek

"Thanks mom" I said walking into the living room

"I have a surprise for you" she said before turning me to the kitchen

"Daddy" I said wrapping my arms around his neck "I miss you" I told him

"Me too baby girl" he said "You look stunning" he told me

They each took turns taking pictures of me and with me when we looked at the clock and it was seven I felt the nerves kicking in but then it was 7:15…7:30…7:45

Then 8:00 hit and that's when reality hit me he wasn't coming and my gut was right I slumped down in the chair as a few tears escaped my eyes here I was the night of my senior prom sitting on my couch stood up I sat up getting ready to take my hair down and go change when there was knock on the door my dad walked over answering it before giving the person a smile and shaking their hand.

"Come in" he said I watched as Leati walked in and gave my mom a kiss on the cheek

"Hey" he said walking over to me

"Hey" I said looking down "Please don't say it" I whispered

Leati lifted my face up and looked me in the eyes before wiping the tears away "You look beautiful" he said "You ready?" he asked me

"For?" I asked

"Prom" he said with his bright smile "oh here" he said as he pulled out a corsage with a white rose on it he slipped it on my wrist I smiled at him before we took a couple of pictures and headed out the door.

"Thank you" I said when we climbed in his truck "I should have listened to you" I told him

"It's ok Shay, Let's just go enjoy prom" he said driving off after a few minutes he grabbed my hand and kissed "I'll always be your loser in aluminum foil" he said.

 **Present**

"Stop right there" Trinity said "Look I love Joe he is my family and maybe he hasn't been totally wrong about other guys but the Alex kid was seventeen and a dick now he is probably sitting in bar with a beer belly wearing his letterman jacket talking about the good old days" she said which cause us all to laugh

"Now I love you so listen to me when I say this Joe has had chance after chance to try and be with you and never shot his shot and that is his fault you need to keep in mind that if you keep trying to please everyone you're never going to be happy so stop being scared falling in love is all about risk because you don't know what is going to happen" Trinity said

"I totally agree and look Colby is a grown man not some kid who is scared of the big bad Roman Reigns" Sasha said "I see the way he looks at you that man is in love with you and if Joe can't accept that then he just needs to get over it" she added

"You take this chance have fun and be in love and if it doesn't work out then you know sometimes you think you're in love with someone until the right person comes along maybe it's time to have a different loser in aluminum foil to save you" Trinity said

"Yeah yall are right" I said smiling at them "I just hope he comes around" I said

"He will" Sasha said before hugging me "I will see you tomorrow" she said before taking off in the direction of Finn

"Hey Uce" Jon and Josh said giving me a hug "You ready?" he asked Trinity who nodded I waved bye and turned back to my car to load my stuff up when I felt two arms go around my waist

"Hi baby" Colby said into my ear

"Hi handsome" I said back kissing his cheek "You ready?" I asked

"Yes" he said throwing his bags in and shutting the trunk we got in the car when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket I pulled it out and seen a text from Vince

 **Vince: Hey Shay I know it's late but tomorrow we need you to come early before the show for a meeting about your position...**

I put my head back and rubbed my eyes when Colby grabbed my phone and looked over at me "What do you think that means?" I asked

"I have no clue babe but have a feeling it's not good" he said truthfully

* * *

 **A/N: Well let me know what you think!**


	10. Shipped

"Baby don't stop" I yelled out as Colby keep his same speed I dug my nails into his back and tighten my legs around his waist

"Fuck Shay" he breathed in my ear "I love you so much" he said before attaching his lips to mine we continued to match each other thrust for thrust until we both hit our high we stayed like that for a few minutes before he rolled off me back on to the bed

I turned and propped my head on my hand while running a finger down his chest "If you would of told me this was how I wake every morning I would of told the world a long time ago" I said

"Yeah" he said with his eyebrows raised I shook my head yes as I leaned down to kiss his lips as he grabbed my hips and pulled me on top of him

"You know we have time for one more round before we have to leave" he said rubbing my ass

"Well what are you waiting for" I said as I guided myself down him and we started round two

"I love you Colby" I said before kissing him

"I love you" he said back

A few hours and intense CrossFit session with Colby, Cesaro and Bayley later I stumbled my way backstage until I found Vince's office I knocked on the door and heard a come in I opened the door and seen Paul, Steph, Vince and Mark sitting at the table.

"Hello Shay" Paul said

"Hey" I said sitting down

"Alright let's get down to business" Vince said clearing his throat "I called you here because we need to talk about what we're going to do with you" he said

"I thought we already had a story line" Steph said looking at her father.

"We did but now that Rhonda is here we need to change a few things" Vince said eyeing her.

"And it begins" I said rolling my eyes "So what is the plan?" I asked

"Were sending you to smack down" he said

"What?" Me and Steph yelled in unison

"Look Shay putting you on smack down will give you better shot at making it to the top Charlotte has pretty much feuded with every one there and the others aren't ready, the plan is a two month build up to WrestleMania you two one on one for the women's championship" Vince said "Then Carmella will be cashing in" he added I knew my face fell.

"Think of it as us putting faith in you Shay you have wanted this shot for years and were giving it to you but that won't happen on Raw if we keep you on this show you will be lost in the shuffle because we have a new idea for the title and you don't fit in there" he said

"Wait, what happened to the original plans?" Steph asked "Her wining the chamber and going to mania as the champ?" she added Vince gave her a hard look that meant shut up

"It's changed" he said

"Tonight you have a match against Nia" Mark said "Kurt will announce if you lose you go to smack down" he added

"Fine" I said getting up and grabbing my bags as I stormed out of the office

I stormed in the locker room and threw my bags down before yelling in frustration so my original plans that sounded amazing are being scrapped because she is coming. I yelled again.

"Shay" Bayley said I looked over at her before sighing "What's up?" she asked

"I'm getting sent to smack down because I don't fit in to the plans for the raw women's division" I told her

"Seriously" she said

"Yeah, I get a title shot at mania but then Carmella cashes in" I said rolling my eyes

"So your champ for two minutes?" she asked

"Oh I don't even know if there letting me win" I told her

"I was supposed to be the champ going into mania now I don't know if I even get to hold it all" I told her

"Well think about it like this at least over there you will shine as bright as ever and can have amazing feuds with those women" Bayley said

I knew she was right and I feel real stupid I'm throwing a fit over what I asked for a shot but then again I was getting the better shot taken away from me I finally dropped my shoulders and sat down.

"I don't even think I am upset about the story lines or going to smack down" I told her

"Then what?" she asked

"I'll have to be away from all you guys which I know I have people there to but I won't ever see Colby and I don't want our relationship to suffer because of it" I told her then it was like an epiphany hit me

"Son of a bitch" I said before storming out of the locker room towards the gorilla where Vince and Paul were

"I want the truth and don't lie to me" I said to them "Did my father have something to do with this sudden change of plans, because your giving me some bull shit excuse that since Rhonda is on raw I need to move to smack down but she isn't even going for the title or in the chamber so she has nothing to do with it" I yelled "Tell me" I said staring at them

"He just wants you to focus on your career and not ruin it" Vince said

I stormed off and rounded the corner when I ran into what felt like a brick wall but before I could hit the ground someone grabbed me I looked up into the face of Leati and quickly moved back "Sorry" I mumbled trying to go past him

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Don't worry about it" I said and pushed past him

"Shay wait" he said grabbing my hand "I'm sorry for being a dick just stressed out and have no right to take it out on you" he said

"Ok" I said

"What happened?" he asked

"My father did" I said to him

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I'm being sent to smack down and they try to give me some lame reason but I know it's my father's doing because he thinks he needs to run my life fails to forget I'm thirty two and not two and can live my life how I see fit and if he or anyone else don't like they can build a bridge and get over it" I yelled

"They can send me away all they want but it will not make me stop seeing him I'm grown" I said

"It will all work out" Leati said hugging me "sorry for being an ass" he said kissing my hair

"When aren't you?" I said laughing

"Hate to bring this up now but you realize you have to work with Charlotte right" he said looking down at me I laid my head on his chest and shook it back and forth

"Fuck" I said squeezing my eyes shut

"You two have to learn how to get along at least for work" he said

"Why she ruined a lot of things when she did what she did?" I told him

"I know" he said "but you can't let her get you on edge and cost you your job" he told me

I knew he was right but there was so much bad blood between us that I didn't even want to breath the air she breathed I laid my head back on his chest before he tighten his hold around me

"What's going on?" I heard Colby say I pulled away from Leati and looked at him

"Nothing just talking" I told him

"I'll see you later" Leati said and took off down the hall

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist kissing him "Promise you will always be my loser in aluminum foil" I said to him "Please don't leave me or hurt me Colby" I added

"Baby what's going on?" he asked

"Just promise" I said

"I promise" he said giving me a kiss


	11. Change in script

**A/N: Hey my peeps! Hope you're having a great day! Well here is the next chapter let me know what you think!**

 **Shout out to Jessica619, Skovko, 76ers, Nolabell66 for dropping reviews means the world**

" **This next match is scheduled for a one fall" JoJo said into the mic "Introducing first"**

 _ **That Girl is a problem…Girl is a problem….I'm your dream girl but you know what they say about me**_

" **From Victoria, Texas Shaylee Austin" JoJo said**

 **I made my way down the ramp trying my best to fake a good attitude I climbed in the ring and walked around for a minute I was supposed to cut a promo but when they went to hand me the mic I walked off I didn't feel like talking.**

" **And her opponent" JoJo said with a confused look**

 _ **I'm not like most girls who only take just what they're given like a plastic little princess lucky for me I'm not like those girls**_

 **Nia made her way down the ramp as her music cut off and she brought the mic to her lips and raised her eyebrows at me**

" **You know Shaylee you remind me a lot of my song" she said "Meaning the only reason your standing in that ring right now is because of your daddy" she added the fans booed as she climbed in the ring "And I am going to love crushing you and showing you that your just like every other women in that locker room" she finished dropping the mic.**

 **I ran after her kneeing her in the face causing her to fall to her knees and started kicking her in the ribs I backed off yanking my vest off tossing it to the side I quickly climbed to the top rope jumping off driving my feet into her back the ref pushed me back telling me to calm down I smirked in his face before I flipped him off and stunned him I got down and in his face before standing back up.**

 **Nia was on her hands and knees I ran to the ropes and delivered a curb stomp to her the crowd went wild I threw my fist in the air when Kurt's music hit I looked up at him**

" **Shaylee what are you doing?" he yelled into the mic "You need to calm down" he added I laughed and put my attention back to Nia I grabbed a fist full of hair making her look at me**

" **SHAYLEE" he yelled "One more move and your fired" he yelled the fans booed I smirked at him and let Nia's hair go she used the ropes to get to her feet as I started to climb through the ropes before stopping I turned and hit her with another stunner before exiting the ring I grabbed my vest put it back on and walked up the ramp I stopped and looked at Kurt who just shook his head at me before saying**

" **You're fired"**

" **Good" I said into to the mic and walked through the curtain**

"What the hell was that?" Vince yelled when I walked into gorilla everyone turned their attention to us but before I could speak Stephanie stood up and looked at her father and husband

"Well you know I thought since my creative decisions can be changed at last minute without me knowing I thought I change yall's hell if she was going to get fried we should make her look strong going out" she told them "and I really don't care if your mad" she added before walking over to me she gave me hug

"Good luck on Smack down" she told me "You will do great" she added before walking off

I walked out of gorilla and seen Leati, Sasha, Finn and Bayley waiting for me they all gave me said look before I smiled at them

"Hey" I said "Look don't be sad I'm just going down the road and we still will all see each other I'm taking Bayley's advice and looking at it as a chance to shine the brightest I can" I told them

"Will miss you too" Finn said hugging me and kissing my cheek "I gotta go my match is next" he said giving Sasha a quick kiss before walking off

"We love you Shay" Sasha said hugging me along with Bayley before they walked off

I stood there looking down before Leati wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest "So I just got you here and now I have to let you go" he mumbled against my head

"Sucks huh" I said into his chest

"Yeah but at least we have tonight" he said smiling down at me before kissing my nose

"Umm Shaylee" I heard a voice say I turned to see who it belonged too I locked eyes with Mandy Rose I looked back at Leati before dropping my arms from around him

"I'll find you in a little bit" I said he nodded his head and walked down the hall "What's up?" I asked her

"I wanted to talk to you about something" she told me I looked her up and down before we walked off to the side by the crates "It's about Colby" she told me

"What about him?" I asked

"We slept together" Mandy told me

"What?" I asked

"The night of the anniversary show after we left the club he texted me to come to his room and we had sex" she said "I didn't know you two were a thing he didn't even bring you up" she said quickly she pulled her phone out and showed me the message I nodded my head

"Thanks for telling me" I said and went past her

I was ready to punch a wall I have had all the bad news I could handle today I walked into catering when I spotted him sitting at the table talking to Cesaro and Sheamus I walked over and leaned on the table

"Hey babe" he said looking at me

"Did you sleep with Mandy?" I asked him I could tell by the look in his eyes that she was telling the truth "So you tell me you love me then go fuck some other girl" I yelled at him

"Baby let me explain" he said standing up

"There is nothing to explain Colby" I yelled

"It was after that fight I was upset" he told me

"So I was upset too I didn't go screw some other guy" I told him "Let me ask you something, Do you feel like we have been together the whole time we started this?" I asked

"Yes" he said "It all meant something to me" he added

"So you cheated on me?" I asked

"Shay" he said trying to grab my hand

"Don't touch me" I said "I need to go" I said running out of catering into the locker room I was lucky no one was in there I grabbed my stuff and hauled out of the arena and took off down the street I wasn't sure where I was walking too I just needed to be away from the arena, from the company and from Colby.

A car pulled up next to me "Shay what in the hell are you doing?" Leati yelled at me as I continued to walk "Shay" he yelled again

"WHAT" I turned and looked at him

Leati slammed on the breaks and jumped out of the car and stood in front of me I shook my head no at him and try to walk back but I tripped and fell to the ground on my butt and finally broke down he sat on the ground in front of me and pulled me on his lap as he rubbed my back

"It's going to be ok baby" he said kissing my head "I promise" he added "Talk to me, tell me what's wrong" he added

I sobbed into his neck as he tighten his hold around me I felt him stand from the ground and put me in the car before grabbing my bags and throwing them in a few minutes later we pulled up to the hotel and he carried me inside to his room once inside he sat me on the bed as he kicked off his shoes and sat against the headboard he pulled me up to him.

"Everything" I mumbled out "My dad feels like he needs to control my life and the shitty part is he is right half the time and the other half your right" I said

"I just wanted to make it in this company but every time I get two steps ahead something or someone knocks me back down" I told him

"Then I found this amazing guy who I was willing to say fuck it all with but I find out he fucked another girl not even an hour after he told me he loved me Le and I am trying so hard to not be mad at him but I am because it brought back all those memories and pain I don't want to feel that way again Le" I said as I cried harder

"Baby I know" he said "But you can't keep holding on to the past it's only going to cause you pain and you deserve to be happy" he said

"I think you need sit down with your dad and air your feelings to him Shay you have kept them quite for so long it's time to tell him how you feel and show him that you can handle all of this and if you get hurt rather it's in your career or love life you show him that your strong and won't become a shell of yourself like last time." He said "But I want you to keep in mind that we only tell you things because we care Shay and want what is best for you" he added

"And as for the Colby thing I don't what to say about that I love the man like a brother and maybe he was just upset over yall that he made a lapse in judgement but he should of told you he knew Mandy was bound to tell the whole locker room what happened" he told me

"That's how you found me?" I asked

"Yeah, once I heard I had feeling you left" he told me

"Leati" I said

"Yeah" he hummed as he rubbed my back

"I need to ask something and I want an honest answer" I said sitting up and locking eyes he nodded his head as I took a deep breath

"Are you in love with me?" I asked

A/N: Alright let me know!


	12. What kind of question is that?

**A/N: Hey loves! I hope you enjoy this update let me know what you think!**

 **Shout out to everyone reading and reviewing! Means the world**

* * *

Leati stared at me for a minute before he finally blinked and shook his head he stood up from the bed and started to pace around the room I watched him before he finally looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"What kind of question is that Shay?" he said rubbing his temple "You want me to be honest?" he asked I nodded my head yes

"What do you think the answer is?" he asked I shrugged my shoulders "Really?" he said looking at me

"Yes really" I said standing up "For years there has been so many mixed signals Le how am I supposed to know how you feel?" I yelled "You kiss me one minute then take it back" I told him "Get shit faced drunk tell me you love me then take it back" I said

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes I wanted to stay strong but all the emotions were taking over my body like a tidal wave and I couldn't keep them at bay

"I lost my virginity to you then" I said sitting on the edge of the bed as my mind drifted off to prom night

 **2004**

We spent the whole night just dancing and talking I laid my head on his chest and released a sigh as he rubbed his fingers up and down my back.

"Talk to me baby" he said against my hair

I pulled back and looked into the face of the man I loved more than life itself "It's just all this is going to end soon and it scares the shit out of me Le" I told him

"Me too" he said "but we will always have each other just because high school is over doesn't mean anything else is" he added

"Why are you so positive?" I asked him

"One of us has to be" he said laughing

"Thank you for tonight" I said "I should of listen to you" I added looking down

"Hey don't do that" he said lifting my face up "I don't want to see that pretty face looking sad" he told me

I gave him the biggest smile I could muster up as he turned me and pulled my back against his chest as an upbeat song started to play we grinded against each other I could feel my sex start to acted on its own and judging by the way he kept clearing his throat and adjusting his pants he was feeling it too I went to step away to calm myself down but he pulled me back against him and I felt his warm breath hit my neck before his lips hovered above my ear

"Let's go" he said before grabbing my hand and pulling towards the exit he walked quickly pass everyone we were going through the parking lot when I heard his name being called

"Joe, are you serious?" Alex yelled at him "You dumped Brittany to go save this loser" he added pointing at me

"Who you calling a loser bitch?" He said walking towards him but I grabbed his wrist to make him stay

"Le he isn't worth it" I said he turned and looked at me "and I really want to get out of here" I added with a little more lust then I should have.

Leati nodded his head and lead us to the truck he opened the door for me before climbing in and taking off down the road it was silent for a moment before I cleared my throat and looked over at him

"Le" I said

"Yeah" he said back

"Did you're really dump Brittany?" I asked

"Yeah" he said with still looking straight ahead "She was the one who had Alex ask you out to stand you up so she could ruin your prom I overheard her talking about it so I dumped her and came to you" he added "Your my best friend Shay and I can't stand when someone tries to hurt you" he finished

"Are you parents' home?" I asked him

"No there out of town still" he answered looking over at me he took a deep breathe before hitting the gas pedal and taking off towards his house and pulling into his drive way we rushed inside I didn't even have the door shut before he pushed me against the wall and kissed me.

I was frozen for a minute but then I let my lips move in sync with his they went together perfectly and I couldn't help but let out a deep moan as he licked my bottom lip I quickly parted my lips as his tongue darted in my mouth massaging every inch of it he pinned my arms over my head as his lips found their way to my neck he sucked, licked and kissed every inch of skin he could find.

We pulled away from the wall and he hurried us upstairs to his room I kicked my heels off and took out my earrings laying them on his night stand I turned and looked at him as he threw his shirt to the ground he walked over to me and unzipped my dress and helped me step out of it he let out a sharp breath as his eyes roamed my body.

"You're so beautiful" he said coming towards me he grabbed my face in his hands and rubbed his thumbs against my cheeks before leaning down and give me a short sweet kiss "You sure about this?" he asked against my lips

"Yeah" I said before kissing him

Leati laid me on the bed and started to kiss down my body and now I felt the nerves kicking in I put my hand on his shoulder as he looked up at me "What's wrong?" he asked

"Just be gentle with me" I told him

"Shay" he said with a smile "I'm going to take care of you baby" he said before kissing my stomach and removed my underwear and forcefully kissed the inside of my thigh before letting his tongue run back and forth over my sex my back arched off the bed as he went to work he grabbed me by the back of my thighs and assaulting me with his tongue until my body finally released my orgasm.

Leati stood up and grabbed a condom out of his top drawer he laid it on the bed before dropping his pants to the ground I sat up to remove my bra and toss it to the ground his hands quickly found their way to them as he squeezed them and brought my nipple in-between his thumb and index finger he attached his mouth to them as he pulled down his boxers and stroked his very large manhood.

Leati placed himself between my legs grabbed the condom put it on and rubbed his tip on my sex before kissing me he slowly entered me as I tensed up from the pain he stopped and pulled out looking down at me

"We can stop if you want" he said I shook my head no and kissed him he entered me again going slow then picking up his speed a little bit I finally relaxed once the pain went away and allowed myself to fully enjoy this moment.

"Baby you feel so good" he said into my ear as he continued to thrust in and out

Our moans filled the room as we both got to our breaking point "I'm going to explode Shay" he said against my neck "Let go baby" he said kissing me

I did as he said and allowed my body to give in to all my desires as I hit my high and soon after he hit his and rolled off the top of me and threw the condom in the trash he slipped a pair of gym shorts on and gave me a t-shirt before laying back down he grabbed me and pulled me into his chest as we both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and went down stairs and found him sitting on the couch just staring out the window I sat next to him and wrapped my arms around his "You ok?" I asked

"Yeah" he said looking over at me "No" he said right after

"What's up?" I asked

"Last night was mistake Shay" he said pulling away from me "We were in the heat of the moment but it shouldn't have happened" he added before getting up and going outside

 **Present**

"Then you told me it was mistake" I yelled "Do you know how bad you broke my heart that morning?" I asked

"Yes I do" he yelled back "Because I broke my own heart too" he added

"What?" I asked confused by his words

"You asked me if I'm in love with you right?" he asked

"Yeah" I whispered

"Of fucking course I'm in love with you Shaylee" he said sounding defeated "But I had to let you go that day so you wouldn't follow me" he added

"You're not making sense" I said to him

"If I would have told you that morning that I wanted us to be together you wouldn't have stayed in Florida to follow your dreams you would have followed me to Georgia and I wasn't going to be the reason you didn't chase your dreams" he said looking at me

"Then our lives went in different paths but you have no idea how many nights I wished I could go back to that morning and change it all" he said "So the honest answer is yes Shaylee without a shadow of doubt I am in love with you I have been since we were six years old" he confessed

"But none of that matters now" he told me

"Why?" I asked grabbing his hand "We can make us work Le" I told him but he pulled away

"Because you're in love with Colby" he told me before walking out of the room leaving me standing there with my thoughts.


	13. You never told me what happened

**A/N: Hey my peeps! Hope your having a great day! here is the update now I broke this one down in two chapters because it was so long!**

 **Please let me know what you think! and if your reading the mixed match challenge GREAT NEWS updates are coming!**

 **Shout out to Jessica619 and Skovko for dropping reviews and to anyone who is F &F R&R means the world **

**So please enjoy!**

I sat backstage in hair and makeup getting ready for tonight's show when I see Trinity coming toward me I cursed under my breath as she stopped in front of me she put her hand up which was a signal to not talk before crossing her arms against her chest.

"Look I know you're pissed at Colby because he slept with that bimbo and you have every right to be" she said "I know you're confused and hurt by Leati telling you his true feelings but saying he doesn't want to be with you" she added "Lastly I know your down outraged at your dad, Vince, and Paul for shipping you to smackdown because they think they need to run your life and I repeat you have every right to be" she said sucking her lip in and dropping her arms

"But what you're not going to do is flat ignore my calls or texts" she told me "Shaylee I get it I know right now your head is confused and heart hurts and just wanted everything to be perfect but pushing us all away isn't going to help" she told me

"I know" I told her "I just needed to breathe without everyone around asking me a million questions" I said looking down

"I'm sorry Shay" Trinity said "I'm Just worried about you your my best friend" she added "And I'm here for you tell me what's on your mind and to try and help just don't push us all away" she said

"I know and that's why I love you" I said standing up I laced arms with her as we walked down the hall "I haven't been blind you know" I told her

"Huh" she said looking at me

"The truth is I have known Le's been in love with me since we were thirteen I just wanted him to admit it to me but you and Sasha are right he is nowhere near ready to even purse any type of relationship" I told her "So I guess for now I need to let it go and if it comes back then I'll know" I added

"That's good way of looking at it" Trinity said "But can I ask you something if you have known this whole time why didn't you ever make the move other than the times y'all did have together" she asked

I shrugged my shoulders before looking at her "I guess it's the same reason he never did" I told her "I love him so much that I could never lose him and I wasn't willing risk that by confessing my feelings to him so I let it go and kept him as a friend" I said as I opened the locker room door

"Ok" she said going to her gear "What are you going to do about Colby?" she asked "He has been blowing all our phones up trying to get a hold of you" she told me

"I know" I told her "And I don't know Trin, What should I do?" I asked

"Sis I can't tell you that" she told me "What I can tell you is this, Follow your heart he made a lapse in judgement when you two weren't technically together and I don't think you need to hold him to that I say you go sit down with him and hear him out I think you two can work this out" she told me "He loves you Shay more than anything " she said "I'm just happy I don't have to keep the secret anymore" she said laughing

"Right" I said smiling "I just don't know when she told me they slept together it brought back so many old painful memories and I don't ever want to feel that way again and my heart broke when he admitted to sleeping with her" I told her "So I guess I just have my guard up" I added "But I guess I did kind of choose someone over him and understand why he was so upset with me" I said honestly

"I understand, I say call him and have a sit down even if you decide to not give him a second chance at least you will have closure" Trinity said

We were sitting in the locker talking about random things when the door opened we both stopped talking when Charlotte walked in I gave her once over before grabbing my gear and heading to the bathroom I gripped the side of the sink as Leati's words played in mind _You at least have to fake it for work._

I changed and walked back out grabbing my phone off the bench slipping it in my pocket I gave Trin a side look before we both smirked at each other I walked out of the locker room and down the hall when I heard my name being yelled

"Shay wait up" The voice of the person I loathed most in the world said

"It's Austin only friends call me Shay and you defiantly aren't a friend" I told Charlotte before going to walk off

"Will you stop" she yelled at me "I just want to talk" she told me "You know were coworkers we have do that" she said

"On screen I will speak to you but off screen I have nothing to say to you" I told her

"Can't you just forgive me it's been years" she said to me

"Forgive you" I said shocked "I will never forgive you Charlotte" I said as my blood started to boil "What you did is unforgiveable I will be cordial to you while were here but other than that we have nothing to do with each other" I told her before turning on my heel

"We use to be super close when we were younger I just want that back" Charlotte yelled

I looked at her and laughed "Your right we were before you backstabbed me in the worst possible way" I said leaving her standing there.

I found an empty room and sat on the table trying to wrap my head around the fact that she thinks I would forgive her she has taken one too many kicks to the head. I looked up when the door opened and Trinity walked in

"You ok?" she asked

"Yeah" I told her "Just how do you forgive someone who stabbed you in the back with two different knifes?" I asked

"You never told me what happened between you two" she said I took a deep breath before looking up at her


	14. Bad Blood

_**2011**_

It was a sunny Florida day I made my way into the hard knocks gym for my training session I dropped my gym bag on the floor next to the ring I rolled in the and started to run the ropes and work on basic moves and drills.

"I have to say I think you're going to knock them dead tomorrow Shay" Corey said leaning on the apron of the ring

"You think so?" I said stopping and looking down at him

"I know so they be crazy to not give you a contract" He said with that sexy smirk "then you be with me even more" he added with a wink

Before I could responded the doors opened and a couple girls walked in I jumped off the apron with the help of Corey when I heard some say "Oh My God"

"Shaylee" they said I turned and locked eyes with the voice I smiled before she came running over

"I haven't seen you in forever" she said wrapping her arms around me

"Hey Char" I said hugging her back "It's good to see you" I told her

"We need to catch up on everything" she told me

"We can after your done here if you want" I told her "Sorry Corey this is Charlotte Flair" I said "Char, Corey" I added

"Wait like Ric Flair?" he asked

"Yes the one and only that's my dad" She told him proudly they shook hands I see a little light in her eye as she looked at him I grabbed Corey's arm "Well good luck I'll see you after" I told her as I pulled him toward the weights.

Later that night at the local bar we sat talking and catching up on everything "You always had such a passion for this business I just hope I'm half as good as you" she told me

"I'm not that great and you will be Char just never give up on yourself" I told her "I'm just nervous about this tryout" I told her

"I'm sure you will knock them dead" she said with a hint of jealousy in her voice "So whatever happened with you Joe?" she asked me

"Were friends, he is married with a kid" I told her

"Oh" she said taking a drink "So what's up with that Corey guy?" she asked leaning on the table "Is he single, in a relationship" she asked

"He is umm in this thing with the person so I guess off the market" I told her with a tight smile

"Dang it he is super-hot" she said before leaning back in the seat

The next morning I was at the gym preparing for my NXT tryout after a couple of hours in the ring I finally climbed out and made my way to the showers when I overheard a few people talking I stopped around the corner and listened.

"I just don't get why she got tryout and I didn't she really isn't that great" Charlotte said stomping her foot

"Who?" Lindsey asked

"Shaylee" Charlotte said "Her moves are basic, her gimmick is boring and not to mention she is probably screwing someone there that got her a tryout" she said

"I doubt it she is good in the ring I mean not eye catching but good" Lindsey said

"Shut up" Charlotte said looking at her

"Look if you think you're so much better then go wrestle her in the ring"

"I will" Charlotte yelled

I watched as they walked back to ring and Charlotte got in I walked in acting like I didn't know anything that's when she smiled at me and leaned on the ropes "Hey Shay" she said "You want to have a little match I was hoping you could teach me a few things" she added

"Of course" I said with a huge smile

We went towards each other and locked up I easily brought her into a headlock applying more pressure than normal I could feel her hitting my arm to loosen up but instead I applied more pressure Charlotte threw a hard elbow into my stomach that knocked the wind out of me for a second I stumbled back before feeling a hard kick to my head I fell to the mat I closed my eyes for a moment before I crawled to my hands and knees before I could register what happened I felt a hard kick to my ribs and heard something crack I cried out in pain.

Then it all happened so fast she stomped down on my ankle and it snapped I screamed in agony as my ankle throbbed in pain that's when Lindsey slid in the ring and made Charlotte get out before they left the gym leaving me there.

 **Present**

"Wait that's how you broke your ankle?" Trinity asked shocked

"Yup" I told her "It's also why I missed my tryout that year" I added "She got what she wanted out of it a tryout and became a top star" I added

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" she asked

"No one would of believed me it was only us three" I told her "But our segment is soon so we should go" I said jumping off the table

"What was the second knife?" she asked I froze in place

 **2011**

I let myself into his apartment hoping to set up a surprise for him I was putting the bags down on the table when I heard a loud noise come from the bedroom I looked at my watch he shouldn't be home yet. I went toward the door when I heard someone moan I swallowed the lump in my throat as I turned the door knob praying that I wasn't about to see him with someone else.

I pushed the door opened and that's when I felt everything crash right there in front of me he was in bed with Charlotte straddling his lap neither of them noticed me and for some reason I couldn't look away.

"You like that don't you" she moaned out

"I do baby" he said squeezing her hips

I cleared my throat causing them to jump and they both looked like a dear in headlights he jumped off the bed grabbing his shorts and slipping them on he came towards me put I pushed him back and shook my head no

"Baby let me explain" he said trying to grab me

"How long?" I asked

"Baby" he said again

"Tell me" I said through gritted teeth

"Three months" Charlotte yelled out

"You told me you loved me, asked me to move in" I yelled

"I do love you I just messed up" he said grabbing my hand

I looked past him as she smirked at me I pushed past him grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head into the night stand before kicking her in the rib and walking out he ran after me pleading and begging me to stay

"No you don't tell someone you love them then fuck another bitch" I yelled slamming the door

 **Present**

"That bitch" Trinity yelled out

"I know it's why I will never forgive her or him for that matter and I guess it's why I am so torn about Colby" I told her

"Colby is nothing like Corey just keep that in mind" she said opening the door

We made are why to gorilla where Becky and the Riot Squad was waiting I was watching the monitor when I felt someone tap my shoulder I looked behind me and rolled my eyes before looking back at the screen.

"What do you want?" I asked

"We need to talk after your segment" he said

"Why? Was I talking to the girls to long and you need to ship me to NXT again?" I asked

"Cut the shit Shaylee, I am still your father" My dad said "I'll be by the exit when you're ready to leave" he said before walking off


	15. I'm Mad

**A/N: Hey my lovely people! First off a huge thank you to anyone who has taken time to read this story, it means the absolute world to me! Second let me say sorry I know its been forever since and update but I hit a snag for a second then well life happened! but its back and here is an update! Yay!**

 ** ** ** ** **About a week ago I went to WWE Live and it was freaking amazing. Finn Balor totally waved at us, Roman and Seth both pointed at my nieces signs and smiled at her they were pretty freaking legit and third Bayley totally responded to a picture I posted of her! All in all it was a good time**********

 ** ** ** ** **I need to send a special shout out to Nolabell66, Skovko, Jessica619, 76Ers, and Guest for the reviews on the last chapter!**********

* * *

After my match I walked to the locker room and stepped into the shower I let that hot water run over my body as I washed the sweat and the stress away once I was done I got out went back into the locker room taking time to dry off and lotion my body. I got dressed in a pair of dark grey yoga pants and an oversized white tee. I slipped on my white converse before twisting my wet hair into a bun. I grabbed a makeup wipe out of my bag and removed all the access makeup.

I stood up slowly and neatly packing my bags before zipping them up and sitting back down on the bench I grabbed my phone checking my emails, scrolling through twitter, Facebook, and Instagram. I looked at the time and smirked when I see well over an hour had passed letting out a sigh standing up I dropped my phone in my purse and grabbed my bags. I guess I made him wait long enough.

I walked towards the exit where he was waiting I rolled my eyes when I see the irritated look on his face.

"About time" he said as I walked up

"Are you sure that's how you want to start this conversation?" I said with my eyebrows raised

"I know your pissed but hear me out" My dad said

"Hear you out" I yelled "You went behind my back and cost me my shot on Raw because you feel the need to control my fucking life" I added

"I am trying to look out for you Shay" he said matching my tone "I know this business and I know what it does to people and relationships" he said

"It tears people apart and I don't want that for you Shaylee, You have busted your ass for years to get here I don't want you to lose focus on everything you worked for" he said letting his face soften

"It's my life" I said choking back a sob

"Let's talk about this outside" he said leading her outside

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag and walked outside towards my rental I threw my bags in the trunk and leaned against the car before crossing my arms

"Shaylee getting you sent to smack down was never to hurt your career I am just trying to help" My dad said

"But you did hurt my career" I said looking at him "I was supposed to walk in to mania as the champion and now I don't even have a damn title match" I said angry

"What?" he said looking at me "I thought they said you were taking on Charlotte?" he added

"Originally but they decided to scrap those plans and let her take on Asuka so now I am in the women's rumble which I am pretty positive I don't get to win" I said dropping my arms "So thanks for the meddling it really got me to the top" I said walking to the drives door

"Shaylee Morgan" he yelled "Don't walk away from me I am still your father" he added

"Screw you" I yelled "I get to be mad" I added "You messed with my career that I have worked my ass off to get, the career that I constantly have to prove to everyone that I am more than my last name that I could live up to my father's legacy, Only for him to be the _**man**_ that is tearing it down" I said as the tears fell down my face

"And in case you forgotten I am a gown adult not some little girl anymore and pretty sure I can make my own life choices and that includes who I decide to spend my personal time with and have you ever stop to think that maybe not all wrestlers are liars and cheaters" I said

"Shay I was there when Corey broke you when you weren't yourself I was scared I was going to lose my kid" he said looking down "I never want to see you like that again" he said

"Dad you have to let me fall, get my heart broke, and learn from my mistakes I know it's not always easy to do so but you have to" I said turning to get in

"Shay" he said stepping towards me

"No I'm mad at you" I said shaking my head "Let's get one thing right I'm not mad about the dating thing that you can get over, I'm mad about you messing with my career and that's not something I can forgive easily" I added wiping the tears "So thanks dad for getting me bumped to the pre-show after an epic debut it means the world to me" I said

I got in the car slamming the door and speed out of the parking spot and down the street once I was a few blocks away I pulled over and parked the car finally giving into the sobs as I laid my head on the steering wheel.

I heard my phone go off next to me I pulled It out of purse and seen two text messages I sighed wiping my a hand down my face roughly as I opened them

 _ **Can we please talk about what happened? I just want a chance to explain-Leati**_

 _ **Baby, I know you're hurt and pissed but can we please just talk about this. I was upset that's not a good excuse please baby let's just talk-Colby**_

I shook my head and sent them both the same message before dropping my phone back in my bag and punching my destination in the gps and taking off down the road.

 _ **No, I'm mad and I get to be mad for a while- Shay**_

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! Does she have a right to mad at Steve, Leati, and Colby?**

 **Have a great day! And if anyone hasn't told you today Good Morning, Afternoon, or Night!**


	16. Momma's

_**A/N: No your eyes aren't playing tricks on you... There is another update!**_

 _ **You have arrived**_ I smiled to myself as I parked my car and climbed out of the driver's seat I shut the door and took a look around breathing in the crisp ocean air I heard the front door open and let my eyes land on the porch and a huge smile come to my face.

"Shaylee" my mom called out I ran up the steps and locked my arms around my mom as she wrapped hers tightly around me "I miss you baby" she said kissing my hair

"I miss you to momma" I said before giving her one last squeeze and pulling away

"What's wrong?" she asked studying my face

"Nothing" I said with a slight smile

"Since when did you start lying to me?" she asked

I shrugged my shoulders before sitting on the porch swing with my legs tucked under me and playing with my fingers I felt a few warm tears hit the back of my hand

"Shay talk to me" she said sitting next to me

"It's everything mom" I said looking at her "It's my past colliding with my present that is messing with my future and I don't know how much more I can handle" I said

"Your Father I take it" she said to me "Shay I know this isn't what you want to hear but in your father's head he was doing the right thing he just wants to protect you from all the hurt the business caused him. Now I'm not saying what he did was right. I'm just saying that what is done is done and now you can either sit here angry or you can just pick up and move on. I know you're upset about the plans changing but think of it this way you will have more shots to be the top of the women's division there is no point of sitting here angry" she said

"So your saying I should forgive him?" I asked her

"I'm saying you should talk to him without a fight Shay he is your dad and rather I like it or not you are daddy's little girl" she said laughing while nudging my side "but yes you should forgive him, I mean make him sweat for a minute but forgive him" she added

"Fine I'll talk to him in a couple of days he needs to see what he did wrong" I told her

"Ok" she said "Now I know he isn't the only reason you're so upset so talk to me" she added

"Well the night of my debut we all went out and Colby finally admitted he loved me but then we got into a fight because I told him I needed to be there for Joe" I told her "Well he got mad and slept with someone else that night and it hurt me" I added

"I understand" she said rubbing my back "Talk to him Shay you two love each other I see it every time yall are here don't throw a great thing away over a fight yes he shouldn't of slept with another girl but you two always said you weren't together so you can't hold it against him" she added

"I know it just brought back the memories of what Corey did to me and I didn't want to feel like that again" I told her "Oh and lets not leave out that Joe admitted to being in love with me" I said looking at her

"Finally" she said

"Right" I said laughing "But then he followed up with _**we can't be together because you're in love with Colby"**_ I said mocking him

"He's right" my mom said "though his timing does suck" she added

"Joe gave me the sappy movie line that makes you roll your eyes" I told her

"Which one is that?" she asked

"Oh you know" I said "I didn't want to ruin our friendship so I never told you and I wanted you to follow your dreams" I added

"Well after thirty two years you finally learned" she said "That all men suck" she added laughing

We sat in silence for a minute before my mom jumped up quickly "You know what we need a movie, junk food, and ice cream night" she said standing up "We can watch sappy love stories and then comedies" she added

"Oh Elaine you are something else" I said laughing at her "But let's do it" I added standing up

We changed into our pj's and sat on the couch stuffing our faces while watching the notebook "I want a love like that" I said to her once the movie ended

"You can have it if you just stop running" she said

I gave her a side eye before standing up and walking to the kitchen I walked back out and seen her drop my phone on the ground "What are you doing?" I asked

"Checking the time" she said before walking to the tv "So what's next central intelligence or Get Hard?" she asked with a huge smile

"Your love for Kevin Hart can't be beat" I said giggling

We decided to put face mask on and watched both movies back to back when there was a knock on the door I looked over at her confused she shrugged her shoulders then did the fakest yawn I have ever seen I rolled my eyes while watching her

"Well its getting late I need to hit the sack" she said while giving me a hug and kiss and rushed upstairs

I walked over to the door and looked out the peek hole before shaking my head I opened the door just as he was about to walk away

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I got your text" he said confused before holding his phone up

 _ **I'm ready to talk now and fix this**_ – **Shay**


	17. Did you text him?

**A/N: Another one! Thank you for reading it means the world. Drop a review let me know what you think.**

 **Shout out to! Skovko, Jessica619, Chiana Reigns, NolaBell66, and 76ERS (Sorry I didn't mean to forget you!) for the reviews...**

* * *

I stood there shocked before looking back up the stairs I looked back at him and gave him a small smile "Give me a second" I said before shutting the door and going upstairs

I walked in my mom's room and leaned on the door way and shook my head at her.

"I thought you were going to bed?" I said to her "Did you text him from my phone?" I asked

"Yes" she answered quickly

"Why would you do that?" I asked her

"Because you two need to talk and move past this little bump your having" she said "Shaylee I know you and I know it hurts you more than anything when you two fight so I decided to intervene and make it happen faster" she said

"Wait weren't you just on the other one's team?" I asked her

"I'm on your team Shay" she said standing up "All I have ever wanted was for you to be happy" she added "And to be honest yes at first I was pushing you to forgive and talk to him but your eyes lit up when you talked about that man downstairs" she said "And the more I thought about it I know where you heart truly lies" she said

"I love him" I said above a whisper

"I know you do" she said "No go down there and fix whatever fight you two had" she said pushing me out the door

I walked back downstairs and took a deep breath before opening the door I walked on the porch but he wasn't out there I started to look around and my eyes landed on him sitting on the hammock starting at the waves crashing against the shore.

"Hey" I said walking up to him

"Hey" he said "I take it you didn't send that message" he stated

"No, but we do need to talk" I said sitting next to him

"We do" he agreed

"Le" I started to say but he grabbed my hand and shook his head

"Let me start" he said standing up "I'm sorry for everything" he said "For breaking your heart that morning, for leaving you behind, for telling you I love you and then running away" he said

"The truth is Shay it has scared the shit out of me since we were sixteen to be in love with you, Your my best friend the one person I knew I could always count on to be there, support me and have my back, and I guess I was too scared to ever lose that so I thought the best way to make sure I never did was push my feelings down and try to just be your friend but in the past few years I have realized that is harder than anything I have ever done" he said

"Hell I am getting a divorce and I am more upset at the fact that your with someone else because I thought she is on the main roster and were single we can finally do this" he said "Now I realize how stupid that is of me to think that you wouldn't ever find someone to give you everything" he added

"I love you so much Shay that it physically hurts to think about you, I spend all day and night thinking about you, counting down the damn minutes until I can see you again because you make me, me Shay" he said

"But I get it I'm too late now you moved on and I need to let you go" Leati said turning his back to me I could see him wipe his face trying to stop the tears that were falling down his face

"What if I told you that I didn't want you to let me go?" I said standing up "What if I told you that you make me feel the same damn way?" I added

Leati turned and faced me he took a step toward me grabbing my face in his hands wiping away the tears with his thumbs "Shay" he whispered

"I hate that I love you so much Le" I said closing my eyes "I hate that I feel like I can't breathe without you" I said

"I can't breathe without you either" he said resting his forehead on mine

"So where does this leave us?" I asked

"I want us to have a real shot Shay" he said "I want us to learn new things about each other, I want us to take this as slow as possible and not rush anything because I can't risk losing you" he said "Simply put I want us to be us but together" he added

I couldn't form an audible sentence so I just nodded my head in a yes motion before I felt his warm breath hit the top of lips followed by his soft lips we instantly feel into a steady rhythm as our lips moved together he tangled his hands in my air as I tighten my grip around his torso as he slipped his tongue into my mouth.

We backed up to the hammock he laid me down gently before climbing on top of me never breaking our kiss he pulled back suddenly letting out a sharp breath before looking at me again

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing we just need to stop before things get out of hand" he said lying next to me

"Le you do realize that we have seen each other naked before right" I said turning to face him

"No I haven't hell how could I forget this sexy body" he said running his hand down my side "But I meant what I said Shay I want us to take this slow" he said giving me a small peck to the lips

"Ok" I said shoving my face into his neck as he pulled me closer to him

"I was thinking we just keep this between us for a while at least until my divorce is finalized I don't want Gabby trying to say there was an affair and dragging you through the dirt" he said

"I agree" I said "I need to talk to Colby to" I added

"Can I ask you a question?" Leati said I nodded my head

"Are you in love with him?" he asked

"I think I was in love with the idea of Colby and maybe that makes me a shitty person but it's the truth I think I just wanted to not feel alone so I let myself believe that I was but I the truth is we had fun together but my feelings for you are too strong to actually let myself fall for someone else" I said

"So then why run to him that day in the lobby?" he asked "You must have some type of feelings" he stated

"Because you weren't in a good place Joe hell you still aren't so I thought if I moved on with someone else it would do us both good" I told him "I won't deny that there are feelings maybe not love but there is, was something there, I liked him" I admitted

"You have to talk to him Shay" he said against my hair "Make sure this, us is what you really want" he added

"I will" I said "I do Le" I said kissing him

* * *

 _ **A/N: Alright I was very back and forth with this one…. But something tells me there is drama around the corner… I wonder what will happen between here and Colby…. Oh and wrestling is coming…**_

 _ **Let me know what you think!**_


	18. What about?

**A/N: Yes another one! That's four in two days! Go me!**

 **Thank you Skovko and Jessica619**

 **Special thank you to 76ERS sorry I didn't mean to leave you out on the last one I did correct it!**

* * *

I felt the sun beaming down on my skin warming me up as I pushed myself farther into his chest and he kissed my forehead.

"Good Morning baby" he said kissing me "Man that feels so good to say and do" he said laughing

"What this?" I asked before kissing him again "It does huh" I said laughing "I guess we fell asleep out here" I said sitting up

"Yeah but it was nice" he said smiling before getting up he grabbed his phone out and checked the time before giving me a sad look "umm I have to go" he said rubbing the back of his next

"Everything ok?" I asked sitting up

"Yea baby it's just I need to pick up JoJo from Gabby so I need to head out" he said

"Oh ok" I said standing up

We walked towards his car before he grabbed me and kissed me like there was no tomorrow I gave in quickly as he pushed me up against the car and let his lips land on my neck I moaned at the fiery sensation that coursed through my body I pulled him closer reattaching our lips as his hands found my backside giving it a hard squeeze he bite my bottom lip before finally pulling away.

"You have no idea how bad I want you" he whispered

"I have an idea" I said purposely running my hand across the front of his pants

"You better get going" I said to him

"Come with me" he said kissing me "Jo misses you" he added

"Ok" I said "How about I meet you at the house in a few that way Gabby doesn't start a fight and I can shower" I told him

"Sounds good" he said getting in the car rolling down the window "come here" he said with a sexy smirk

I leaned in the window and kissed him before pulling away "go" I said

"I love you" he said to me

"I love you too Le" I said before turning back to the house

* * *

After a quick shower I got out and put a pair of dark wash shorts on, a pineapple tank top, and a pair of flip flops. I straightened my hair and put a little bit of make up on and grabbed my all bags before going back downstairs I put my stuff by the door before I walked in the kitchen

"I'm about to leave" I told my mom

"Going to spend time with your boyfriend" she said in a playful tone

"Mom" I said shaking my head

"What I have waited for this to happen for years" she said smiling

"Me too" I said squealing "I feel like I'm on cloud nine" I said to her

"Good" she said "But not to burst your bubble you need to talk to Colby" she added

"I know and I will" I said "but I need to go" I added giving her a hug and kiss

"I love you momma" I said grabbing my stuff

"Love you too" she said standing at the door "Call your father too" she yelled as I got in the car

* * *

I pulled out my phone and hit call on the name I was searching for I waited as it rang "hey" I said "Are you busy? I need to talk to you" I said "Good I'll see you in a few minutes" I added before hanging up

I drove for about ten minutes before pulling up to my destination I got out and walked to the front door knocking on it I smiled when I felt two arms wrap around me

"Hey Uce" I said hugging Jon back

"Hey" he said "Come in" he added "What brings you by?" he asked

"Need to talk to my best friend" I told him

"Everything ok?" he asked concerned

"Yeah" I said smiling

"Damn jurdy stop grilling her" Trinity said walking in the living room "Let's go upstairs to talk" she said grabbing my hand while giving him the side eye

"Spill" she said to me

"Well a lot has happened in twenty four hours" I said "But what I'm about to tell you Trin you have to promise to not repeat to a soul not even Jon" I said

"Ok I won't" she said looking at me

"So me and Le are together" I told her

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Like together, together" I said

"OH my Lawd" she yelled jumping up and down "Are you serious?" she said

"Yes" I said laughing at her "but were keeping it to us and well you until his divorce is finalized that way Gabby doesn't try anything" I told her

"This is so exciting and about damn time" she said smiling "Oh man think of all the fun couple things we get to do now" she added "Wait what about Colby?" she asked

"That's what I wanted to talk about" I said walking the bed and sitting down "Like I don't know what to say to him or how to tell him" I said looking down

"Well first this is something that needs be done in person not over the phone or through a text message" she said "Second I want you to stop for a second come off your cloud and think about all of this" she said "Being with Joe is what you want?" she asked

"More than anything in this world" I said "I won't lie Colby made me happy he made me feel loved and we had an amazing time together and for a while I truly felt he was the one and could make me forget about my feelings for Joe" I said "there for a little bit I missed him like crazy when he wasn't around and couldn't imagine my life without him but when I found out about Mandy all of that went out the door" I said "it brought back all of those painful memories of Corey and I lost myself and I don't want to do that again he slept with her because he got mad at me is that what's going to happen every time we fight" I said

"I get it" she said "just wanted to make sure you did" she added "But you need to go talk to him and from what I heard he is at the performance center today training some of the new people" she told me

"Ok" I said standing up giving her a hug "Thank you" I said pulling away

"Of course you're my bestie" she said "and I am so excited about you and Joe, Can I please tell Jon?" she asked

"No" I said laughing "I shouldn't have told you" I added

"Fine I'll keep my mouth shut" she said

* * *

I said goodbye to them and drove to the PC I got out and walked inside I said hi to a few people before bumping into Regal

"Hello Shay" he said to me

"Hey" I said back "Have you seen Rollins anywhere?" I asked

"Yeah just went toward the locker rooms" he said

"Thanks" I told him before taking off in that direction

I rounded the corner and seen him talking to the iconic duo I watched them for a minute before clearing my throat they gave me the death glare as Colby came towards me

"Baby" he said trying to grab me but I took a step back

"We need to talk" I said

"Ok" he said with hopeful eyes and a huge smile

"I'll meet you outside" I said walking away

 **Damn this is going to be hard!** I thought to myself


	19. Trust

**A/N: Hey guys I know its been awhile but here is an update**

 **Shout to 76ERS, Jessica619,Skovko,NolaBell66 for the reviews**

 **Let me know what you think R &R F&F**

I was pacing outside of the building when the door opened and Colby walked out we walked a little ways down the sidewalk before stopping he looked over at me with a sad look but I couldn't let that derail what I needed to say to him

"Shay" He said taking a step toward me but I stepped back and shook my head

"No" I said "Let me talk" I added "First let me just say I am taking everyone else's advice and not holding anything against you" I said "I get it we weren't technically together and I know that I am the one who kept us a secret for so long but it doesn't excuse what you did Colby regardless if we were together or not" I said

"I know" Colby said

"No I don't think you do" I said shaking my head at him "Colby, You can't tell someone you love them then go hook up with some other girl because your pissed off at them" I said

"How many times do I have to say sorry?" He asked

"Sorry can't fix it Colby" I yelled "You could have been honest with me that day in the lobby or any day after and you chose not to" I said "You knew I was bound to find out about it and you didn't even have the decency to tell me yourself" I told him "but if you would have been honest then maybe I could of looked past it but you weren't" I said

"Your right I should have told you but I didn't want to lose you Shay" Colby said "I fucked up" he added

"You did" I said looking down "Colby I do care about you and I do have love for you but I can't trust you now and that's a big deal for me" I told him

"Shaylee please" He said as the tears fell down his cheeks "Don't walk away from us" he added "Please give me one more chance and I will prove that I will never and I do mean never hurt you again" he said grabbing my hands

"Let me go Colby" I said yanking my hands back "it's over" I told him "Colby I care about you that's what makes this hard and we had fun together but you hurt me all I asked for from day one was you to be honest with me" I said

"I'm not giving up on us Shaylee" he said

"You have to" I told him "Look everyone is telling me to follow my gut and my heart to put myself first and do what makes me happy and well I am" I told him "Without trust there is no us" I added "Look I have to go so I'll see you around Colby" I told him and started to head towards my car

"I'm going to show you Shay that I deserve a second chance" he yelled out "I love you" he added as his sobs took over his body

I got in my car and headed down the street that didn't go as bad as I thought it would but I won't lie he did break my heart at the end don't get me wrong I do still care about him but I can't trust him.

I pulled up to Leati's house and parked the car I sat there for a minute before finally climbing out I walked to the door and knocked on it lightly I turned and sat on the steps when Leati walked out and sat next to me

"Hi" He said looking over at me

"Hi" I smiled at him

"How did your talk go?" he asked

"Not horrible but not good" I told him "But at least we talked and I feel like I got my closure" I added

"That's good" Leati said "And you feel like you made the right choice?" he asked me

"I do" I told him honestly "I know everyone including you was saying to not hold anything against him and that he made a lapse in judgement and that he loves you" I said "And maybe that's all true but I can't get past it and it's not the sleeping with Mandy that hurts it's not telling me the truth" I told him

"Well then it seems you made the right choice that you followed your heart" Leati said wrapping his arm around me

"I did" I said smiling at him

"Well do you feel that you made the right choice about us?" he asked

"With my whole heart" I told him "Do you?" I asked but quickly looked down afraid of his answer

Leati stood up from the steps and squatted down in front of me lifting my chin "Don't do that pretty girl" he said giving me a smile before grabbing my hands "Shay you don't even need to ask me that question because hands down I know I am making the right choice the only problem is I didn't make that choice a long time ago then maybe we could have avoided everything else" he said

"But I think we needed to go through all those things to see that we were supposed to end up here when the time was right" I told him

"Yeah" he said with a huge smile

I bent down and kissed him wrapping my arms around his neck and I swear time stood still as he kissed me back and rubbed his hands up and down my back he pulled away resting his forehead against mine

"I love you Shay" he said

"I love you more" I told him kissing his lips

"We do still need to lay low I don't want to keep you a secret but I don't need the drama from Gabby right now" he told me

"About that?" I said squeezing my eyes shut "I might have told Trinity" I said opening one eye looking at him

"So that means Jon and Josh are going to find out which will lead to Balor and Sasha" he said eyeing me

"But I needed advice and well she is my best friend and I told her not tell a soul and I trust her I mean she has kept many of my secrets so I don't think she will tell anyone" I told him "Please don't be mad at me" I said

"I'm not babe" he said kissing me "Just make sure she doesn't spill to anyone" he said "until my divorce is final" he added

"Ok" I said

The front door opened Leati looked pass me and smiled before backing up "SHHHAAAYYY" I heard a little voice say before two arms gripped around my neck

"Hi Princess" I said

JoJo walked over and sat on my lap "Will you play tea party with me?" she asked

"I love to" I said as she jumped off my lap and ran inside to her room

I stood up and stuck my hand out "Let's go there is a purple hat and boa calling your name love" I said to Leati grabbing his hand as we made our way inside.

Leati's POV

I had the biggest smile on my face as she dragged me to JoJo's room I couldn't believe after all these years she was finally mine and i'm on cloud nine I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket I pulled it out and looked at the message on the screen and felt a ping of guilt course through my body as I read it

 **To Leati & Trinity **

**Guys I need your help getting Shaylee back, Please I am begging you. you two are her best friends she will listen to you- Colby**


	20. No Answer

**A/N: Hey my people! I hope you are enjoying this story and still stick with it… Now a heads up there are few surprises coming up in the next few chapters just PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

 **I have a vision and I really hope it works…**

 **Thanks to anyone who is taking time to read this story it means the world**

 **Jessica619- Wellish is the best way to describe it lol**

 **Skovko- I agree! It looks like Drama is coming**

 **76ERS- I know it seems that way but stick with me!**

* * *

Three blissful weeks had past and I was the happiest I have been in a while I felt on top of the world when I walked into the backstage area for SDLive that night I made my way towards catering to grab some food when I see Trinity run up to me

"Did you hear?" she said jumping up and down

"About what?" I asked

"Next week there is a superstar shake up" she said

"Really?" I said with a big smile

"Yes" she said "Meaning we could be sent packing to RAW" she added

"Wouldn't that be great" I said with a huge smile "I mean I love Smackdown and being with you but I could get more time with Le if we were on the same brand" I told her

"True" Trinity said "So how are things going with yall?" she asked curiously

"Great" I told her giving her a look "Besides I feel like a dirty little secret" I told her honestly

"Well I'm sure it will all blow over" she told me "I have an interview I'll see you later" she added taking off quickly

* * *

 **Trinity's POV**

I took off as fast as I could searching for Jon I ran up to him when I found him and smacked his arm "What the hell?" he said looking at me

"He didn't tell her yet" I said to him

"Joe?" he asked rubbing his arm

"Yes" I yelled "Why hasn't he told her?" I asked

"I don't know Trin I thought he did" he told me

"I'm going to kill him" I said to Jon "the longer he waits the worst it's going to be" I added

"I know this" he said "Wait when was the last time you talked to him?" he asked me

"A few days ago why?" I asked him

"Shit" he mumbled "You're going to kill him" he added

"Jon" I said with my eyebrows raised "What the hell is going on?" I asked

* * *

 **Shaylee's POV**

I just finished getting ready for the show when Mark Carono came up to me

"Hey can I speak to you for a minute?" He said

"Of Course" I said stepping to the side

"Ok first don't shoot the messenger" he said to me

"I'll try not to" I told him laughing

"Ok so there wanting to bring Asuka to the blue brand" he said smiling "which means were sending you back to RAW next week as part of the shakeup" he told me

"Seriously" I said with a huge smile

"Yes" he said "The Riot squad is being sent too and they're going to interfere in Bayley's and Sasha's match and you will come out to help even the odds to set up a match for backlash" he added

"Ok Sweet" I said

"Well go enjoy your last night on SmackDown" he said taking off

I grabbed my phone and called Leati I waited as it rang but it went to voicemail I sighed and ended the call before slipping my phone into my pocket and made my way towards gorilla

"Heard your leaving" Charlotte said standing next to me

"Yup" I told her

"I know you may never forgive me for what I did and I don't blame you but I am truly sorry for everything Shaylee I was selfish and childish" she said "And what I did to you was so wrong" she added

"Thank you for apologizing" I said to her with a small smile "It doesn't mean I forgive you but it's a step" I told her

"I'll take it" she said smiling "Good Luck on RAW" she added before walking off

After the show I was sitting in my hotel room staring at the phone as I tried to call Leati again but it went to voicemail "What the hell?" I yelled before ending the call and throwing the phone on the bed.

I got up slipped on my shoes and went out the door I found Jon and Trinity's room I knocked on the door after a few seconds Josh opened it

"Hey Shay" He said smiling

"Hey" I said back "Is Trin here?" I asked

"Yeah come in" He said stepping to the side letting me in

"Hey Girl" Trinity said coming out of the bathroom

"Hey" I said "Have you talked to Leati?" I asked her

The look on Trinity's face told me something was going on she looked down and let out a sigh and I swore she just mumbled shit under her breath I looked over at Jon and Josh who had the same look on their faces

"Guys what is going on?" I asked "I have tried to call him a million times and he won't answer plus I don't like the look on your faces" I told them

"Look Shaylee all I can say is he will call you and I hope soon but there is just some stuff going on and you really need to hear it from him" Jon said

"What?" I asked confused

"Shay you're my best friend but it's not my place to tell you anything you just need to talk to him" Trinity said "I will tell you he is in Pensacola though" she said

"Thanks" I said storming out of the room

* * *

 **Trinity's POV**

"I hate lying to her" I told Jon and Josh

"And you think we don't Trin" Josh said "Shay is our family she has been since we were kids but we" he said gesturing between the three of us "Can't speak on his behalf" he added

"I know but I still hate it" I told them

I grabbed my phone and called Joe "Hey Trin" he said into the phone

"Just so you know this is your fault" I told him

"What is?" he asked

"Shaylee is headed to Pensacola because you won't answer your damn phone" I told him before hanging up on him

* * *

 **Shaylee's POV**

I stormed back into my hotel room packing all my bags and headed out the door and to the lobby I checked out and went to the car I climbed inside slamming the door shut I grabbed my phone and tried to call Leati one last time but once again it went to voicemail

"Now I'm pissed" I said into the phone "There better be a damn good reason you been ignoring me Anoa'I see you soon" I said hanging up and heading towards the airport


	21. The right thing

I pulled into his driveway and slammed on the brakes I climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut I made a bee line to the front door but before I could knock the door opened and Leati quickly walked out and backed me up shutting the door behind him.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked him

"Shay" he said looking at me "I'm sorry for not answering your calls but there is just a lot going on and I didn't know how to tell you exactly" he said

"You could have picked up the phone that would have been a start" I said turning away from him

"I know" He said coming up behind me "But I just don't want to hurt you Shay" he said barley above a whisper "I just got you and I don't want to lose you" he added

"Le" I said turning to him "You're not going to lose me" I told him rubbing his face "Just talk to me" I said

"I don't know how" Leati said

"Why?" I asked "were best friends" I said "Why can't you tell me?" I asked

"Because I'm scared if I tell you what is going on you will do what you always do Shay" he said

"And what's that?" I asked

"The right thing" he said sitting on the step

I watched as he glanced back at the door and let out a deep breath before looking up at me "Can we have this conversation in the morning?" he asked "It's not a good time right now" he added

"Are you fucking serious right now?" I yelled

"Shay calm down" he said jumping up

"No don't tell me to calm down" I said to him "you ignored my calls, I had to get on a plane just to get you to talk to me, and then you tell me it's not a good time" I said looking at him

Leati didn't have time to respond before I heard the door open I turned and looked back to see who was walking out

"Oh hey Shay" Gabby said with a smile

"Hey" I said back I turned and looked at Leati "What's going on?" I asked him

"Gabby can you please go back inside I'll be in a minute" He told her she nodded her head and walked inside

"Really?" I asked shaking my head "Is she why you can't talk right now?" I asked

"it's not what it looks like but yes" he said grabbing my hand but I moved away "Can we please just talk about this in the morning and I will explain everything?" he asked

"You know what forget it" I said throwing my hands up "You don't have to explain shit" I added and walked to the car

"Shay wait" he said coming up behind me

"No Leati" I yelled "it's cool I get it I'll leave" I said opening the door

"Please just understand" Leati said

"No" I said shaking my head "I can't understand what you won't tell me" I told him

"Fine you want to do this right now" He said looking at me

"Yeah" I said putting my hands on my hips

"I haven't been answering the phone because I didn't know how to tell you that the babies are mine" Leati said

"What?" I asked looking at him

"The babies are mine Shay" Leati said "Gabby told me a few weeks ago that there was a chance that they could be mine so we got a DNA test done and I found out this morning that they are mine" he told me "And I didn't know how to tell you because I knew you look at me like that" he added

"What? Are you sure?" I asked

"Yeah" he said leaning against the car "99.9% sure" he said rubbing his face

"Their?" I asked

"Twins" he said

"Oh" I said nodding my head "That's umm big" I added

"Shay" he said looking at me

"No Le don't" I said shaking my head "You have known for weeks and didn't tell me" I said sighing "I am so sick and tired of everyone lying to me" I said frustrated

"I wasn't trying to lie I was trying to make sure I knew before I told you I didn't want to drag you through this if they weren't mine Shaylee" he said

"That wasn't your choice to make" I told him "you made that choice for me I know you Le I know this has been eating at you for the past few weeks and instead of telling your girlfriend who could have been there for you, you decided to keep me in the dark" I told him

"Your right I should of told you and I'm sorry I didn't" he said

"So what are you going to do?" I asked

"What do you mean?" He asked

"I mean your _**wife**_ is pregnant with your kids and that's a big deal for you so what I mean is are you two going to try and work things out?" I said to him "Because maybe you should Le, maybe we rushed into this all too fast, I mean not even a few months ago you were married and in love and I was in love with another guy, maybe this is sign" I said

"That right there is exactly why I didn't know how to tell you" Leati yelled "I knew this would make you pull away from me" he said shaking his head

"I just want you to do the right thing" I yelled back

"And you think staying with Gabby and our three kids is the right thing, Don't you?" he said

"I don't know anymore" I said crying "Everything is happening all so fast" I added

"No Shay" he said nodding his head up and down "I think you do know" he said to me "You seem to forget that I am your best friend and I know you better then you know yourself and that look in your in eye tells me you think the right thing is for me to stay with Gabby" he said

"I just don't want you to regret not trying Le" I said "I don't want there to be this big what if hanging over your head because you didn't" I added

"it seems you forgot that she cheated on me" Leati yelled "that she brought another man into my home for two fucking years in front of my child" he added "So yes the babies are mine but that doesn't mean I want any kind of relationship with Gabby" he said "Were still getting a divorce and that's that" he added

"Ok" I said looking at him I went to take a step toward him but he moved

"You were so quick to push me away" He said with tears "And that makes me feel like you're not really ready for this Shay that you're not really ready for us, so maybe your right maybe we rushed this to soon" he said walking off

"Le please" I called out

"No I need space right now there is a lot going on and I need space" he said "So I will talk to you later" he added before walking back into the house leaving me outside

* * *

 **a/N: So I am prepared for the backlash at least I hope I know this chapter is going to upset a few but I PROMISE there is vision here.. and no Leati isn't actually the bad guy here he had his reason's and they seemed be good ones..**

 **And a huge thank you to everyone reading!**

 **Thank you 76Ers, Skovko, Jessica619 for the reviews**


	22. Talks

Monday afternoon I made my way through security and headed towards the women's locker room I kicked the door opened and walked in finding a spot to set my stuff I dropped my purse on the bench and started to pull my gear out for the night.

"Shaylee" I heard in a high pitch squeal followed by two arms wrapping around me "Hi Buddy" Bayley said cheerful

"Hi Bay" I said back "I missed you too" I said she pulled away and put her bags next to mine "How's Aaron?" I asked

"He is good, were good" she answered smiling "What about you and Joe?" she asked

"He still won't talk to me" I told her "And I don't blame him" I added

"He'll come around Shay" Bayley said hugging me "It is really good to see you even if it's just one night" she added "But I have to run will catch up later" she said heading out the door

I walked into the bathroom and put all my gear on then a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie I grabbed my phone and headed towards catering I stopped in my tracks when I rounded the corner and seen Leati talking to Josh, Jon and Trinity.

I felt the sadness start to take over but I pushed it aside and continued on my path I was hoping to walk by unnoticed by it seemed the universe had other plans for me when Finn yelled my name then opened his arms wide I couldn't help the smile on my face as I ran to his arms and shoved my face into his neck and let small sobs leave my body

"Hey it's ok" he said rubbing my back "Let's go get some food" he whispered in my hair before kissing my temple

"Thank you" I said as I wrapped my arm around his waist and we went down the hall

We sat at the table in silence as I picked at my salad after two bites I pushed it away from me and drank my water I scanned the room until I found who I was looking for I pushed the chair back and got up I bent down to give Finn a hug "Thank you again" I said walking off

"Shaylee" Trinity said

"What?" I asked turning around

"Can we talk?" she asked

"Why so I can be lied to some more?" I asked crossing my arms

"I told them not to tell you" Leati said "Don't be mad at her" he added

"Well I am" I said turning on my heel but I stopped and looked at her "I tell you everything and I do mean everything Trin I trust you with my life and soul I don't keep anything from you" I told her "I thought that went both ways but I guess not" I said "No if you will excuse me I have bigger fish to fry" I said walking off

Once I reached him I tapped on his shoulder and waited for him turn around "Hi Dad" I said looking up at him with a tight lip smile

"Hey" He said rubbing his neck "How are you?" he asked

"I been better" I said honestly "Look can we talk after the show tonight?" I asked

"I would love that" he said with a smile

"Meet you after" I told him before giving him a hug "I do love you Daddy" I said

"Me to baby" he said kissing my head

I waited until the coast was clear and slipped into gorilla stripping myself of my sweats and hoodie and tossed them to the side before sending a wink to Stephanie

"Shaylee step over here I don't want anyone else knowing your returning tonight" Vince said "I want legit reactions from all the stars" he said

I sat in the corner and watched as Sasha and Bayley made their way to gorilla followed by the Riot Squad

"Alright remember your ques" Vince said they all nodded at him "Go" he said pointing at the curtain

" **This next match is scheduled for a one fall introducing first" JoJo said into the mic**

 _ **There ain't no stopping us now we celebrate on the floor top down, we're ready to go to all the people across every nation turn it up and give me some more**_

" **Making her way to the ring from San Jose, California Bayley" JoJo said**

 **The crowd erupted with cheers as she made her way to the ring she slapped a few hands along the way she climbed in the ring and got the crowd pumped before putting her focus on the top of the ramp you can see the conflict in her face as Sasha made her way down the ramp**

" **And her opponent from Boston, Massachusetts" JoJo said "Sasha Banks" she said before getting out of the ring**

 _ **Had a dream I hadn't made it now there's nothing dragging down me, yeah cause a girl gon' push it all out the way, yeah**_

" **Its boss time" Michael yelled into the headset "Ladies and gentleman this match has been a long a time coming" he said**

 **Sasha climbed in the ring and circled around before the ref call for the bell they both stared each other down before locking up Sasha kicked Bayley in the stomach causing her to let go to where Sasha would have complete control she grabbed her by the hair and got in her face**

" **I told you to raise my hand Bayley" she yelled before slapping her across the face**

 **Sasha turned and taunted the crowd she turned back around and was met with a drop kick from Bayley who climbed on top of her and started to hit her over and over again in the head .**

 **The Ref told Bayley to calm down and pushed her back so she climbed the top rope and waited to deliver a frog splash but Sasha moved and Bayley hit the mat hard.**

 **Sasha ran over and started to kick her repeatedly in the side before walking off to catch her breath Bayley made it to her feet and ran over hitting Sasha with a Bayley to belly and went for a cover**

" **1..2." The ref counted before she kicked out**

" **This match is intense there is a lot of tension between these two" Corey said**

 **Sasha got up and hit Bayley with a double knee backbreaker and then put her in the bank statement yelling her to tap out as she was reaching for the bottom rope when Ruby and Sarah hit Sasha from behind.**

 **The Riot Squad attacked both women Liv and Sarah got Bayley to the corner stomping her out as Ruby put her attention on Sasha**

" **This is two on three not fair at all" Michael yelled**

 _ **I'm your dream girl this is real love but you know what they say about me that girl is a problem... girl is a problem…problem**_

 **The crowd expoled as I ran down to the ring I slid under the ropes and tackled Liv down to the mat so Bayley could make it to her feet and push Sarah back.**

 **Sasha got to her feet hitting Ruby with a forearm I got back to my feet but was hit from behind by Sarah then sent over the ropes to the outside I slammed into the barrier Next Bayley was sent flying out and landed next to me**

 **The Riot squad grabbed Sasha and delivered a power bomb before pushing her under the ropes to were me and Bayley were laying they walked to the Ropes and stood tall before smirking down at us**

" **The women's locker room has just been put on noticed The Riot Squad is here" Corey said**

" **And don't forget the return of Shay Austin back to RAW" Coach said**

The three of us walked through the curtain after the Riot Squad to applause and congratulations I grabbed my clothes from the corner and walked into the main area

"Your back on RAW" I heard Colby say I turned and looked at him

"Yeah I am" I told him "Look I have to go" I said walking around him

"Shaylee please" he said "I just want to talk" he added

"Ok we can talk" I told him "Just not right now I have to go talk to my dad" I said "But we can meet tomorrow for breakfast or something" I told him

"Sounds good" he said smiling before walking off

I went to the locker room grabbing my stuff and heading out I stopped when I seen Leati standing outside the door

"I know your mad at me right now and to be honest I'm mad at you too but that doesn't give you a right to treat anyone else like shit because I asked them to keep their mouths shut" he said to me "Shaylee be pissed off all you want but it won't change what happened, I'm sorry ok I don't know what more I can say" he told me

"So be mad but be mad at me, you need to go talk to Trinity" he added

"What about talking to you?" I asked

"You hurt me Shay you were so quick to push me away" he said "I still need time and. Space" he told me

"I just wanted to do the right thing" I told him

"The right thing was to stick by my side through it all, the right thing was to say ok were having twins, the right thing was to pull me closer not push me away" he said with tears "maybe were better off just friends" he said walking off

I broke down in the middle of the hall I sat on the ground and laid my face on my knees as I let the sobs take over my body

"SHAY" my dad yelled before running to me "Baby girl what's wrong?" He asked

"I lost him" I cried harder into his chest


	23. I'm Sorry

**A/N: Hey my Peeps! First off thank you for sticking with this story it means the world to me! I hope you continue to go on this journey!**

 **Shout out to- 76Ers, Jessica619, Skovko, and Nolabell66 for the reviews**

 **Don't forget to R &R and F&F **

* * *

"I lost him" I cried harder into his chest

"Lost who?" My dad asked

I pulled back and roughly wiped the tears from my face before shaking my head back and forth "Leati" I said whispering

"What's going on Shay?" He asked

"Can we please leave?" I asked him

"Yeah" he said standing up grabbing my bags he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me towards the exit

As we were walking I made eye contact with Trinity and felt my heart break all over again I was so mean to her I closed my eyes as the tears continued to fall I stopped in my tracks and dropped my head in my hands as I sobbed uncontrollability.

"Come on lets go" he said pulling me towards the exit and to his rental car we got inside and he drove us back to the hotel and took me to my room

Once inside we sat on the couch as I stared out the window he rubbed my knee before letting out a deep breath

"Talk to me" he said

I sniffled and let out a sigh before giving him the rundown of everything that has happened in the past few weeks I could see it on his face that the words _**I told you so**_ were burning to come out of his mouth but to my surprise he never said them instead he wrapped his arm around me and said

"Colby seems like a good guy but it was only a matter of time before yall broke up anyways because everyone knows that your soul mate and other half is Anoa'I and maybe that's why I was so hard on you Shay when it came to other guys because I knew and I was so tired of watching you put all your faith and love into these men that were only going to hurt you in the end or that it was never going to work out with"

"Joe loves you with everything he has and he only pushed you away because he thought he was protecting you, Yes he should have you told you from the jump but you have to understand that was some big news he got and needed to handle it and the one thing he was scared of happening, happened" he said "You pushed him away Shay but You didn't lose him you could never lose him" he told me

"How do you know that?" I asked him

"Because you two love each other and he would never walk away from you" he said "He is hurt Shaylee you have to understand that" he said

"I do" I told him

"No I don't think you do" he said "Joe is dealing with a lot right now and a big part of him thought he could depend on you but you pushed him away and maybe you thought that was the right choice but it wasn't" he said "He needs you and you need him" he added

"How do I fix it?" I asked

"You go and talk to him" he told me

"But he doesn't want to talk to me" I said

"Make him listen" he said "trust me he will" he added kissing my head

"And as for Colby you can talk it out so there is no bad blood but other than that keep it as friends and nothing more I get he hurt you but you need to be a bigger person and let it go maybe you two can become great friends" he said

"Yeah" I said sighing

"Fix you and Trinity" he said sternly "you have no right to be mad at her because she was doing what her family asked and to be honest it wasn't her place to tell you that kind of information" he said

"Your right" I said

"Now lastly" he said standing up he paced for a minute before looking at me "I'm sorry" he said

"At first I didn't see any wrong in what I did when it came to talking to Vince and Paul and getting you moved I thought I was protecting you but after a very lengthy phone call from your mother I realized that I was in the wrong" he said

"Shaylee I swear I will never meddle In your career again you have made it this far without my help and I need to trust you" he said "it's just hard because your my baby girl and I want to save you from all the bad this business can bring" he said " but I need to let you learn this on your own" he told

"And I swear I will never overstep again" he said holding his hand up

"OK" I said

"Do you forgive me? He asked

"Of course daddy" I said standing up and hugging him

"I promise it will all work out" he said rubbing my back

"Thank you daddy" I said hugging him tighter

"I'll always be here for you Shay" he said

* * *

After my dad left I took a shower and got dressed I grabbed my key card and headed out the door I made my way to the sixth floor before finding the door I was looking for I took a deep breath before knocking I waited for it to open

"Hey" Jon said in a cold voice

"I deserve that" I said "Is she here?" I asked

"Yeah" he said stepping to the side allowing me in

When I walked in the room all eyes were on me but I couldn't let that affect me I looked at Trinity with a small smile

"Hey can we talk?" I asked

"Sure" she said gesturing towards the room I walked behind her and shut the door

"I'm sorry Trin" I said "So sorry" I told her "I know that doesn't excuse the way I treated you but I am truly sorry" I said "You were doing what Le asked of you because that wasn't your place to tell me that kind of information" I said "and if you never forgive me I understand" I said

"Oh shut up" Trinity said

I looked up at her shocked and a little taken back "Trin" I said

"I'm not mad at you Shay" she said "I get why you acted that way you felt like I was keeping something from you but just know I would never do that to you ever, not unless it's something major like that" she said "I wanted to tell you so bad but he begged me not to trust me it was hard as hell to lie to you" she said

"I know that now" I said to her "I'm sorry I ever doubted you" I told her

"Well don't ever do it again I might not be so forgiving" she said "And just so know I do trust you with my heart and soul" she said

"Me to" I said hugging her "Lets never fight again" I said to her before pulling away

We walked back into the front room and I gave Trin one last hug before going towards the door and saying goodbye

"Shay wait" I heard Jon call out as I waited for the elevator "Room 603" he said before turning back to his room.

I smiled a little before turning on my heel and finding the room

"Hi" I said he went to shut the door "Stop" I said putting my foot in the door "You don't have to talk just listen" I told him pushing myself in the door


	24. Options of Friends

I shoved myself inside the room as he went and sat on the bed he refused to make eye contact with me.

"What part of space don't you understand?" he said

"Screw your space" I said that made him look up at me "I fucked up" I said to him "I walked away from you when you needed me the most and that wasn't fair to you" I said

"No it wasn't" he said "But you walking away wasn't what hurt me, it was you thinking I throw everything with you away for her" he said "Yes the kids are mine and there is no changing that but that and nothing will ever make me want to be with her again Shay" he said

"I'm sorry I doubted you" I told him

"Why did you?" he asked that hard hitting question

"Because I'm terrified of us" I told him I closed my eyes and shook my head "I have loved you for so long that it literally scares me to do this with you" I said "So when you told about that babies I guess my fear was so quick to push you away because I thought it save me from a heartbreak little did I know I broke my own heart and yours in the process" I said

"It scares me to Shay" he said "but I would think you could trust in our love enough to know that we can make it through anything together, all our fears, doubts and concerns we could face head on together" he said

"I love you more than life itself" he said "And maybe your right maybe a few months ago we were in love or thought we were in love with other people but that doesn't change the fact that we have always been in love with each other and that's how we always ended up right back here" he said

"Leati I am so sorry" I said getting on my knees in front of him

"I really thought I was doing the right thing Shay" he said rubbing his face "I wanted to protect our new found relationship so much that I didn't know how to tell you so I made the choice to keep it a secret until I knew for sure" he said "I didn't want it to put a strain on us if they turned out to not be mine so I waited until I knew, it wasn't my intention to ignore you I was trying to get Gabby to leave that night so I could talk to you in private but she wouldn't budge especially after JoJo asked if she could stay for dinner" he told me

"Then you showed up and all went to shit" he said "To be completely honest the only person I wanted in that moment was you but she wouldn't leave" he said shaking his head

"I'm sorry for not telling you" he said

"I'm sorry for running" I told him

"How do I know you're not going to run every time something gets hard between us?" he asked

"You just have to trust me" I told him

"I did that and you ran" he said rubbing a hand over his face

"And I said I was sorry" I said standing up "I get It I messed up but we only have two options here" I said "One you forgive me and I forgive you and we move on from this" I told him "Two we walk away from each other and try to be friends in the future" I told him

* * *

I walked into the local diner and made my way to the table in the back I smiled and waved as I walked up.

"Hey sorry I'm late my session ran over" I told Colby as I pulled out the chair

"It's all good" he said "I just got here too" he told me

"Good" I said as the waitress walked up "I'll take a coffee" I told her

"You look good" he said to me

"Thank you, You too" I said back "Look Colb.." I started to say

"Can I go first this time?" he asked

I nodded my head and sat back in my seat while motioning for him to continue

"I'm sorry" he said "For the Mandy thing and well for all of it" he added "Look Shay I messed up big time and instead of owing up to my mistakes I just swept them under the rug and acted like an ass" he said

"I should have told you what happened that night but when you came running up to me in the lobby the next morning I was so happy that you picked me that I just decided if I act like nothing happened then nothing did" he said

"That's not how it works Colby" I told him

"I know that" he said "Shay all I am asking is for second chance here" he said

"Colby" I said shaking my head

"No let me finish" Colby said "A second chance to show that you can trust me again that I made a mistake but that I will never betray your trust again" he said

"Colby it's going to take a long time for me to trust you again and to be honest I don't think we can ever be more then friends again" I told him

"Don't give up on me yet Shaylee" he said

"I have to it's not fair to you or me if I keep stringing you along without any hope and to be honest there isn't any hope for us we can be friends but that's it but you have to stop with this talk of us getting back together for that to even happen" I said standing up and leaving

I was walking down the side walk when I felt Colby grab my arm and spinning me around

"Friends" he said "I'll take it" he added "I just don't want to lose you completely in my life" he said

* * *

I walked through the hotel door and collapsed on the bed I closed my eyes for a brief second until I heard my phone ringing I reached into my purse and grabbed it out

"Hello" I mumbled into the phone

"Shay" Sasha said "You ok?" she asked

"Yeah" I said sitting up "Just hate long ass flights" I told her

"So you are here?" she asked "What's your room number?" she added

"Yes" I said "Why?" I asked

"Just wanted to come see my friend is that crime" she said

"No" I told her "202" I said

"Cool on the way up" she said hanging up the phone

After a couple minutes there was a knock on the door I got up off the bed and stumbled my way to the door

"Hey Sash" I said opening the door "Your not Sasha" I said "What are you doing here?" I asked


	25. I want to talk

**A/N: You guys are amazing! and sorry I left you hanging last chapter.**

 **But here is another update!**

 **Thank you too- 76ERS, Jessica619,Skovko,Nolabell66 for the reviews on the last few chapters**

 **IF YOUR SEEING THIS UPDATE AGAIN ITS BECAUSE I DELETED THE FRIST ONE I REALIZED AFTER I POSTED PART OF THE CHAPTER WAS MISSING**

* * *

 ** _"I get It I messed up but we only have two options here" I said "One you forgive me and I forgive you and we move on from this" I told him "Two we walk away from each other and try to be friends in the future" I told him_**

 ** _"And I guess it's up to you which option we take" I told him_**

 ** _"I don't know" Leati said while looking down at the ground_**

 ** _"It seems like you do" I said standing up and wiping my tears as I headed out the door_**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" I asked again

"I want to talk" Dean said "Please" he said again

"Ok" I told him I walked back in the room as he followed me and shut the door "You want a water or something?" I asked

"No I'm good" he said sitting on the chair while drumming his hand against his leg

"So what's up?" I asked sitting across from him

"Well I'm just going to get straight to the point" he said "It's about Leati" he said "I just left his room and he looks so broken but he won't tell me what's going on, I know I been out of the loop for a while but he still my brother and I worry about him so I had Sasha find out what room you're in cause I figured you would know what is up with him" he said

"Well a lot to be honest" I said "He is about to be a dad again" I told him "Wait the baby is his?" he asked shocked

"Babies" I said "Twins" I added

"Wow" he said "What else is going on with him?" he asked "You two fighting or something?" he said

I didn't say anything I just looked away as the tears threaten to fill my eyes again but I quickly shook them away and put my attention back to Dean.

"I know about you two" he said "He told me" he added

"He did" I said looking at him

"Yeah and judging by the look on your face and the current state he is in, I would think he told you about the babies and you ran away" he said I dropped my head and shook it back and forth

"Damn it Shaylee" Dean yelled standing up "Why did you do that?" he asked

"I got scared" I yelled back

"Please tell me you're going to fix this?" he said pacing around

"I tried" I told him "And Leati told me he doesn't know what he wants" I said

"YOU" he yelled "He wants you" he yelled louder

"I don't think he does not anymore anyways" I told Dean "I screwed up and there is no fixing it Dean" I added "It was good to see you but I have to shower and head out for an appearance" I told him

"Shaylee" Dean said

"What Dean?" I said defeated "Don't you think if I knew how to make him forgive me I would have done it by now" I said crying "I love him so much and he hates me" I said in-between sobs

Dean wrapped his arms around me and rocked me back and forth before pulling back and rubbing my cheek.

"Go take a shower, I'll see you later" he said before walking out of the door

 **Dean's POV**

I went back to Leati's room and busted in the door I paced back and forth and stopped a few times before starting up again

"What's wrong Dean?" Leati asked

"You and Shaylee get on my damn nerves" I yelled at him

"What?" he said sitting on the edge of the bed

"You heard me" I said irritated "I have never met two people who are so stubborn yet so in love with each other in my entire life" I told him

"Dean" Leati said

"No shut up" I told him "You won't listen to her so listen to me, Shaylee loves you more then she loves anything in this entire world so what she got scared and ran, was it right no but she did it" I told

"I know you felt betrayed but let's be real for a minute" I said "She watched you for years be with women after women, she watched you get married, have a kid and live your life with her on the side lines for years and she never said a thing she stuck by you through it all" I said

"When you got suspended and everyone turned on you she defended you" I said "Any time you came calling she dropped it all for you and I do mean all" I said "She left her boyfriend for you Leati" I said shaking my head

"You're just as guilty for leaving her when she needs you the most so stop holding this over her head and let it go" I told him

"I don't know Dean, what if when the babies are born she runs again?" I asked

"Are you going to live your life in fears and what if's without Shaylee or are you going to say fuck it and get your girl back before some other guy swoops in to pick up the pieces?" I asked him

 **Shaylee's POV**

I had just finished drowning my feelings when I heard the chair next to me being pulled away from the bar I looked over and smirked when I see John Cena sit down next to me

"Hey SuperCena" I said smiling at him

"Hey Austin" John said before ordering a beer "You ok?" he asked

"Peachy" I said downing a shot

"Right" he said with his eyebrows raised "You look just as good as I feel" he said

"Well that's what being in love does to you" I told him

"I'll drink to that" he said

After a couple of hours we were both drunk and laughing when we decided it was time to head out he walked me to my door and waited as I fished my key out of my purse

"Thanks for the company" I told him

"Anytime" he said turning to leave

"If you need someone to talk to later you know where im at" I told him before disappearing into my room

"I'll remember that" he said with a wink before taking off

About an hour later I was dozing off when I heard a knock on the door I got up and walked over to opening the door "Guess you needed a friend" I said rubbing my eyes


	26. I'm mad at you

I went and opened the door "Decided you needed a friend?" I said while rubbing my eyes but my face fell when I locked eyes with grey ones "Le" I said barley above whisper

"I'm so mad at you Shay" He said

"I know I get it" I said rolling my eyes

"No you don't" he said to me "I'm so mad at you for loving me with everything you have, I'm mad at you for never giving up on me, I'm mad at you for forgiving me so easily when I have hurt you so many times" he said

"It broke me watching you walk out of my life but I was to stubborn to do anything about it because in the back in my mind I knew you were really still there" Leati told me

"Is that what you think?" I asked crossing my arms "That ill just sit around and wait for you to stop being pissed" I said

"Honestly yes" he said "Because that's what you have done our whole lives but I knew this time I couldn't let you sit on the sidelines" he said

"What's different?" I asked

"The mere thought of another man coming in and mending the broken pieces was enough to kill me" Leati said "Shaylee Morgan Austin I love you more than I have ever loved anyone and I refuse for us to be apart any longer, you are the love of my life and we are going to get through all our kinks together" he said

Leati closed the space in between us and let his lips land on top of mine as hands tangled in my hair he backed us into the room before kicking the door shut and backing us to the bed.

"What happen to taking it slow?" I asked

"Oh we are taking it slow" he said kissing my neck "Extremely slow" he said dragging his tongue down neck.

Leati pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it to the ground before reattaching our lips he pushed me farther on the bed and climbed on top of me and attacking my neck.

My hands found the hem of his shirt and pulled it off and threw in the direction of my shirt as my hands roamed his whole body I smiled into the kiss as I felt the goosebumps form under my hands.

Leati smirked and grabbed my hand and placed it on top of his very hard man hood "You're the only women who can make me get hard from just a kiss" he said before standing up

I watched him as he licked his lips and dropped his pants to the ground before bending down to unbutton mine he pulled them off slowly before letting his fingers trace the black lace he smiled down at me as he hooked his index fingers on the sides and pulled them off in one smooth motion.

I sat up and removed my bra before grabbing at his boxers and pulling them off of him I wrapped my hand around his man hood and gave it a stroke his hands grabbed both of my breast and gave them a massage before his mouth attached to each one sucking and licking them equally he pulled away and ran his hot breath down my stomach before stopping right about my sex.

"Be still for me baby" he said before he attached his tongue to my women hood he took his time going in slow motions licking back and forth before slipping one finger into me and moved in and out at a steady pace before slipping another finger in.

I gripped the sheets as my body ravished in pleasure my breathing speed up as I felt my body start to lose its battle and let go hitting the ultimate high I have ever felt.

Leati pulled back and wiped his mouth before I made him lay on the bed I kissed his lips before kissing his chest and going down his stomach I locked eyes with him before lowering my mouth down on to him, his eyes rolled in the back of his head as his hands got tangled in my hair he was moving his hips up and down matching my movements

"Fuck baby" he moaned out as he pulled my head up "Come here" he said pulling me up to him

In one quick movement he flipped me to the bed so I was laying on my back as he got in-between my legs he stroked himself before rubbing it against my entrance he slowly entered me but then pulled out each time going deeper until he quickly pulled out and smirked down at me.

"Promise to never run again" he said kissing my lips "Promise Baby" he said kissing me

"I promise" I said

"Tell me what you want Shay" he said against my lips

"All of you" I said back "Forever" I told him

Leati enter me and picked up a steady rhythm we were matching each other thrust for thrust our moans filling the room

"Come with me baby" he said locking eyes with me I nodded my head yes

"I love you so much" Leati said against my mouth

"I love you too" I said as we both hit our release

Leati collapsed on the bed next to me then pulled me into his arms he ran his hand up and down my back as I laid on his chest I smiled before placing a kiss to his chest and looking up at him

"Well that was the exact opposite of taking it slow" I said laughing

"True" he said "But the way I see it we been taking it slow for sixteen years" he added

"i'm sorry Le" I said

"Stop that's behind us we are going to pick up and move on" He said kissing me I laid back on his chest as he tighten his hold on me and we both feel asleep

The next morning I woke up with the biggest smile on my face as I looked over into the face of my love I kissed his shoulder, then his chest, up his neck, to his jawline and stopped by his ear when he turned and attached our lips I shoved my tongue into his mouth before climbing on top of him I slid down his shaft and started to work my hips back and forth as he dug his fingers into my hips keeping me in place.

"Don't stop baby" He said grabbing my breast and squeezing them "You feel so good" he moaned out as he laid his head back and closed his eyes

I bent down so I was next to his ear "Let go" I said before giving him a kiss

"If you wake me up like that everyday I wont be mad at you" Leati said kissing me

I climbed off and grabbed my stuff for the shower and went into the bathroom I was about to get in when the door opened

"Le we have to leave soon which means we have to actually get clean" I told him

"Ok I promise we are actually taking a shower" he said holding his hand over his chest before stepping in and putting his hand out for me to join

"Your crazy" I said laughing as he washed my body

"About you" he said kissing me

Forty five minute's later we were standing in the elevator heading towards the lobby we let go of each other's hand and looked at each other

"So I know its not what either of us want but for now we do have to keep a low profile I mean I know a lot of friends know but they wont say anything but next week when the divorce is finalized I will shout it from the roof tops that I am head over heels in love with Shaylee Austin" he said kissing me

The doors opened and we step off and went towards our friends they were all smirking at us before Dean smiled a mega watt smile "Yes I did it" he said with that famous smirk of his "Told you I could do it" he said looking at the rest of the group

"What makes you think we worked anything ok?" Leati asked him crossing his arm's

"That big ass hickey on her chest" He answered laughing

We both looked down panicked before glaring at Dean "Gotcha ya" he said "But you did just confirm I was right" he said

"This stays between us ok" I said pointing at everyone

"Ok" They all said in unison before we walked out the door

I felt like eyes were staring daggers into the back of my head so I did a quick check behind me but didn't see anything I shook it off and followed them out

 **A/N: Well I felt like I made you wait long enough... but remember there is always drama!**


	27. AN: Not an update

Hello loves!

First off let me say I am so sorry for going completely MIA on all of my stories. Life has been very hectic and crazy between work, car issues, and getting ready to move twenty hours away from my hometown!

But enough about that… I am posting this message to all my stories to say that I am currently re-reading all of the current unfinished stories I have and realizing they need a lot of fixing so that is the plan!

I will start with one story at a time and get them re-uploaded and hopefully better written for everyone's enjoyment!

Thank you everyone for the support and love! I promise you will be seeing some uploads very soon!

The stories that will be re-written and re-posted are

 **This is my life**

 **Begin Again**

 **Damaged**

 **My Weakness**

So if you see these stories disappear that is why!

Thank you again for all the support!


End file.
